FIC SIN NOMBRE
by NekoFT
Summary: Ese extraño chico ya lo vi antes. Se que me traera problemas. Su manera fria de ser, el aire a su alrededor. Ese dia congelo las paredes, el suelo, vidrios, todo. Como se que no va a hacer lo mismo? Las cosas han cambiado desde que llego: Mis amigos, mi vida... mis sentimientos.. Y Yo, Lucy, voy a averiguar que trama esta academia y por que pareces acecharme, Natsu Dragneel. CAP 4!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Aquí les traigo un fic que llego a mi como un sueño... Y lo hice realidad._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Ah! Fairy Tail no es mio, es del gran Mashima-sama (que hasta hace poco era motivo de ira de mi parte) pero la trama si... Más o menos._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_El Recuerdo_**

Recuerdo ese día.

Ese helado día de verano.

Me habían enviado ahí luego de diagnosticarme la misma enfermedad que mato a mamá. En un principio estaba asustada. No quería morir. Recuerdo mi llegada. Mi padre y yo estábamos en la parte trasera del auto sin dirigirnos la palabra. Cuando llegamos los doctores y enfermeras me esperaban. Baje del auto y mire a mi padre, el no dijo nada. Después se fue. Así. Sin más. Esas personas me llevaron dentro y comenzó todo.

Ese lugar era grande y blanco. A cada momento me hacían exámenes y daban medicinas. No me gustaba hacer esas cosas, pero era por mi bien. A veces me sentía bien, a veces mal. Tampoco había otros niños. Era la única pequeña en ese mundo de adultos con palabras raras. No había amigos para mí.

Recuerdo ese día, no mucho después de mi llegada. Me había levantado de la cama porque tenía ganas de ir al baño. Llame a la enfermera, pero nadie respondió. Me baje de la cama y salí al pasillo. No había nadie. Recorrí los pasillos y pasillos, baje muchas escaleras buscando a alguien. Me desesperé, tenía que ir. Entonces vi ese mágico letrero verdoso y Salí pitando. Créanme que me alegre. Pero el problema comenzó allí. Cuando salí y mire donde me encontraba, caí en la cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volver a mi habitación. Estaba perdida en ese mar blanco. Camine sin rumbo fijo y con el corazón en la garganta. Miraba alrededor con temor, ya saben que hay en los hospitales. Si uno se aparecía ante mi tenía que estar alerta para correr. Me dan miedo los fantasmas. Al rato se me fue el miedo, ahora solo buscaba a alguien que me ayudase a volver.

También recuerdo el calor. Ese lugar tenia aire acondicionado, pero el pasillo era muy caliente…Caminaba sudando mi blanco camisón. Me comenzó a enojar y llame a alguien. Por toda respuesta las luces se apagaron. Sentí una mezcla de miedo y enojo. Pero continúe caminando.

Enfurruñada y abrazandome a mí misma torcí a la izquierda. El enojo se fue de golpe y fue cambiado por una sensación de empequeñecimiento. Admito que era un poco más pequeña que los otros niños de mi edad, pero han de admitir que ese lugar era enorme. Mire adentro y note algo raro. En las paredes a los lados había maquinas raras y que parecían viejas. No reconocí ninguna. Pensaba que era algo raro que solo usaran los doctores para emergencias. En la del fondo… Había una cosa de cristal que irradiaba un poco de luz y que, por la silueta que se veía, tenía a alguien dentro.

Recuerdo la curiosidad que venció al miedo que sentí en el momento y me adentro más a la sala, a acercarme a esa cosa. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir más frio… Comencé a lamentar no ponerme mis zapatos. Cuando llegue al lado del cristal, estaba temblando. Note de inmediato que era la fuente del frio.

Mire a ambos lados, para asegurarme que nadie me estuviese viendo. Ahora que lo pienso fue tonto, Nadie me había detenido desde que había llegado y si estuviese hay, lo habría visto. Cuando me asegure, me fije mejor en esa sombra. Ahora que estaba junto a ella note que solo era un poco más grande que yo… Un niño. Acerque temblorora la mano al cristal y lo toque, estaba frio. La retire y vi por un momento un ojo cerrado. Mire atrás y, mirando de nuevo el cristal, frote las manos lo mejor que pude para ver cómo era. Aparte del frio que sentí, me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Dentro de eso había un chico. Mis ojos pasaron de sus rosados cabellos, alborotados alrededor de su cabeza, de un curioso tono de piel. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole un aire caí angelical a su cara. Me pregunte como serian abiertos. Tenía una ropa blanca como yo. Y veía en su cuello una diminuta cicatriz. De verla me dolió el mío.

Me quede mirando al niño un rato, lo suficiente como para que el cristal se empañase de nuevo, preguntándome que hacía en ese lugar tan frio y solitario. Escuche un ruido y me preocupe por la hora a la vez que retrocedía, seguro no debía estar ahí. Y todo comenzó.

Resbale con algo, ni yo misma se si era solido o líquido, solo sé que resbale. Me agarre del cristal para no caer, no sirvió de mucho ya que resbale por el frio, pero me mantuvo en pie. Recupere el equilibrio y mire que no hubiese llegado nadie. Suspire de alivio, pero el sentir una mirada sobre mi hizo que me asustase. Volví a mirar y no note nada. Con un poco de temor mire el cristal, alejándome en cuento lo hice.

Con la caída había borrado la cosa que cubría el vidrio, dejando ver la cara del muchacho. Unos ojos oscuros de tono verdoso me miraban fijamente como deseando ver mi interior. En menos de un segundo cambiaron de color… Un color que no supe identificar. Me quede mirándolos aterrada, y entonces note como el frio se incrementó en la sala. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver como esos ojos eran cubiertos nuevamente, pero aun notaba que seguían abiertos.

Pero no fue lo único: Partiendo de ese lugar una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir todo… El suelo… Las maquinas… El techo… La Salida. Estaba encerrada. Atrapada en ese mundo helado. Entonces escuche un crujido, seguido de otro. El cristal se estaba agrietando. Me aleje rápidamente, sin dejar de ver esa cosa, resbalando con el hielo.

Tenía miedo. Quería salir rápido. Caí. Justo en el momento que escuchaba como el vidrio cedía, caí en el hielo mirando la escena ante mí. Un fuerte viento soplo. Me cubrí la cara con los brazos hasta que termino. Con miedo mire el lugar. Ahí estaba el niño de pie en medio de unos trozos rotos de hielo. Estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Miro alrededor antes de reparar en mí. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdosos, lo que llamo a mi curiosidad. Me miró fijamente. Luego pregunto.

-**Qué año es?-** Me sorprendí al escuchar esa pregunta. Pero aun así le conteste.

-**X… XXXX…-** El me miro con sorpresa pero luego no hizo nada.

-**Ya veo.-** Luego se acercó tambaleante a la puerta. A medida que caminaba sus pies asentaban el hielo del suelo, no pareciese posible, pero yo era testigo de todo.

Con un poco de torpeza me levante, temiendo resbalar y caer de frente. Mis ojos no se separaban de ese niño. Entonces una pregunta salió de mis labios

-**Quién eres? Que hacías ahí?-** El volteo a verme con seriedad, una seriedad que comenzó a darme miedo. Trago esperando su respuesta pero el solo sigue caminando hasta la salida. Alzo su mano y el hielo desapareció. Él se la miro con desconfianza.-** Oye te estoy hablando.** – El me miro de refilón y se fue por el pasillo.

Molesta por su negativa a hablarme le seguí, más el frio me recordó no salir corriendo. Mire alrededor para buscar algo rápido con que calentarme. Y vi una rara bufanda sobre una extraña mesa en la que antes no había reparado. La tome y me la puse. Era muy cálida. Con un repelente para el frio Salí tras ese chico. El caminaba por el corredor con tranquilidad, otra vez trayendo consigo ese frio. Yo me quede un tanto rezagada. Asustada de lo que podía suceder. Caminamos un rato y subimos las escaleras. Cuando pensaba que me iba a quedar sin piernas el salió a un pasillo. Me dieron ganas de gritarle donde estaba la salida, pero no lo hice. Había algo en la atmosfera que me decía que me quedase callada. Llego ante una ventana y se detuvo mirando el exterior. Intente acercarme, pero solo vi cuando el alzo la mano y la pared por completo exploto.

Como estaba tan cerca, pensé que sentiría el calor de esa cosa, pero no. Sentí aún más frio. Me corrí hacia atrás asustada, sin quitar la vista del niño que miraba triunfante el exterior. Entonces se escuchó mucho ruido en los pasillos cercanos. El niño volteo a verme y yo lo mire a él, pero luego se acercó al borde… y salto.

No sé si grite o no, pero resbale en mi carrera hacia el lugar para ver lo sucedido. Temía verlo en el suelo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de que él estuviese por el lugar. Mire alrededor tratando de encontrarlo, pero vi caer algo diferente… Nieve. Estaba nevando. Nieve en medio del verano. Me quede mirando como si fuese una estatua, estoy segura que hasta tenía la boca abierta. Me quede otro rato ahí, hasta que escuche voces.

Olvidando momentáneamente al niño y con el temor a ser descubierta junto a ese desastre me hicieron correr hacia el lado contrario donde se escuchaban las voces. Corrí sin detenerme, hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Ni yo sé cómo. Me metí en la cama y me cubrí con la sabana. Escuche voces y ruido, incluso gritos por los pasillos. Y sin prestar atención a eso, me dormí, pensando en mi pequeña aventura.

Eso fue increíble. Incluso a la mañana siguiente pensé que era un sueño, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo era. Nunca comente mi aventura con las enfermeras. La bufanda, que era blanca de cuadros, era la única prueba de lo sucedido y decidí esconderla entre mi almohada. Con suerte nunca la encontraron.

A las semanas siguientes me dejaron salir y volví con papá. No fue una alegre bienvenida, pero comparado a estar completamente sola en ese extraño hospital, era algo. Mientras miraba el hospital a lo lejos pensé por enésima vez en el chico pelirosa. Cuando llegue a casa, me dije a mi misma no pensar en ello y seguir a delante. Y así fue. Viví feliz por muchos años. Hice amigos, fui a la escuela... Y otras cosas. Todo Normal.

Hasta hoy. SÍ, HOY. El día que se cumplen diez años exactos de este hecho.

Aún recuerdo todo. Ese mismo cabello rosado, Ese aire frio que lo rodea aunque ya no es tan exagerado, La cicatriz en su cuello y esa mirada que parece querer ver mi alma en este instante. No sé si es por ser la única sin compañero de banca o porque me recuerda como yo lo recuerdo a él.

Solo se una cosa. Este año será muy diferente a todos los demás que he vivido en la academia.

-**Bueno chicos**.- dijo Mira sensei a todos nosotros.- **Este es su nuevo compañero, así que espero todos se lleven bien con él y lo ayuden a adaptarse a las clases. Preséntate por favor.-** Creo que no debí preguntar esa vez…

-**Me llamo Natsu Dragneel**- dijo con voz calmada, un tanto fría… Escuche grititos y mire de mala gana a las chicas tontas del salón. Cuando volví los ojos al frente el seguía mirándome.- **Un placer conocerlos a todos..-** Por un instante volví a ver ese extraño tono en su mirada, que esta vez iba a acompañada de media sonrisa que a mi parecer o es un buen augurio.

Sí, definitivamente este será un año muy, MUY diferente a todos los que he vivido en la academia Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_Listo! _**

**_Que les pareció?_**

**_Ya se que debería estar en mis otros fics, pero esta idea me llego...y a escribir se dijo. No se preocupen con ellos, dentro de poco les traigo mas._**

**_Dejen reviews para saber su opinión. SÍ LES GUSTO, SI NO, SI NATSU SE PARECE A GRAY...Lo que quieran!_**

**_Por eso pregunto..._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Nos vemos en algun día del año._**

**_Chao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Este es el nuevo capitulo de mi fic sin nombre!_**

**_Antes de leerlo les puedo pedir un favor? AYÚDENME a colocar uno..._**

**_No se de que le pongo titulo, pero no quiero dejarlo "Sin Nombre..."_**

**_Aparte de eso... Les quiero agradecer a hermagix, Rashel Redfern y AnikaSukino 5d por dejar reviews en el primer cap. No saben como me hace feliz..._**

**_Recuerden que Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima, que se la pasa troleando a todo el mundo con el manga además de dejarnos con la boca abierta..._**

* * *

Cap. 2

**El nuevo…**

Se me olvida presentarme… Me llamo Lucy. Lucy Hearthfilia. Soy estudiante en Gakuen Fata, vaya nombre no? Significa Hada en italiano. Vivo en Magnolia… Bueno, todos vivimos ahí. La academia abarca la ciudad entera, eso incluye los dormitorios. Antes no había muchas personas, pero se fueron sumando y sumando, hasta que llego a ser tan grande. Incluso otras escuelas se desintegraron y se unieron a la academia. Obviamente, reunir a tantos chicos como nosotros suele ser un problema, pues algunos mahou son más peligrosos que otros…

El mío es de tipo estelar… creo. No estoy muy segura… Ah! Un mahou es una habilidad, un don especial con que nace cada ser humano en la tierra… Se descubrió hace más o menos cincuenta años, cuando se habían multiplicado los casos de estos. Hay de varios tipos, por lo que se pueden hacer un sinfín de cosas, cosechar de manera instantánea, controlar el hielo, hablar con las estrellas… Y algunos son verdaderamente tontos, como hablar al revés o bailar… De todo un poco.

Cuando mi padre descubrió que poseía un mahou hace siete años, me envió a una academia cerca de la ciudad de Crocus, pero no me sentía a gusto ahí. Hace seis años escape de allí y llegue a La academia. Fue la mejor cosa que sucedió en mi vida, no la más emocionante, pero si la mejor.

Desde que estoy aquí siempre sonrió, y he podido hacer muchos amigos, pero claro siempre hay mejores que otros. Uno de ellos es Gray, es bastante… indecoroso. Su mahou le permite controlar y crear hielo. Es lindo lo que puede hacer, incluso él es lindo… SI perdiese su manía de desnudarse… También esta Erza, es hermosa, fuerte y muy linda. Aunque tiene la paciencia de un pepino en conserva… Créanme, no se metan con ella. Su Mahou… no sé ni cómo explicarlo…Es genial, pero no sé muy bien en que consiste., Solo sé que puede atravesar a alguien con una espada más rápido de lo que se come una cucharada de su pastel.

Y por supuesto Levy-chan, es mi mejor amiga. Es bajita de pelo azul, lo que más nos unió fue nuestro gusto en los libros… Y su mahou es divino… Lo llama "Solid Script" o algo así. Puede formar palabras en el aire y atacar con ellas. Una vez, antes de que Gajeel fuese su novio, le tiro a una fuente por que le regañaba su atuendo. Ella dijo una palabra en griego y… Fue muy divertido. No creo que Gajeel se vuelva a meter con ella…

Es una vida perfecta. Sin contar los profesores, las clases, las tareas, las peleas y todo lo demás… Pero sé que cambiara, no sé porque exactamente pero lo hará. Y todo será culpa del chico peli rosa que me está mirando.

Después de la presentación se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi derecha, cerca del final. Sin evitarlo le he lanzado varias miradas para ver si de verdad es el niño de aquel día, hay una parte de mí que sigue sin creérselo aunque la mayoría lo haga. El me mira un momento y cierra esos extraños ojos. Estoy tan concentrada que no estoy escuchando la clase, apenas noto cuando una bola de papel me da en la cabeza. La agarre y busque al culpable con la mirada, localizando a mi mejor amiga mirándome expectante, dos asientos más adelante. Porque si son mejores amigas no se sientan juntas? Fácil, no sacamos suerte en el lugar de los asientos. Lastima

Me asegure que el profesor no me miraba y leí la nota de Levy. "Conoces al nuevo?" Mire sobre mi hombro y luego a ella. Negué con la cabeza, ella se volvió a copiar a su asiento. Y me arrojo otra bola de papel. Esta vez decía "Entonces por qué lo miras tanto?" Le dije con una seña de la mano que esperara, parece que entendió porque miro al frente luego de lanzarme la mirada que le da a su novia cuando la hace enojar…

Trate de no pensar en el tema, de evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran a ese día, pero fue inevitable. Especialmente porque volví a sentir una fuerte mirada en mi nuca. No necesitaba saber de quién era, pero aun así mire. Siempre hay algo que te dice que no puede ser tan malo.

Me miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos verdosos, con una expresión de extraña curiosidad. Lo ignore lo mejor que pude para atender la clase, pero siempre sentí su mirada sobre mi… Sentía que me estaba encerrando, que me iba a atacar, estaba temerosa de que tal vez el decidiera silenciarme o algo así. Recordé ese día por completo. El frio, el hielo… Ese lugar… Él…

Cuando sonó el timbre Salí lo más rápido que pude de la clase sin correr, lo último que vi fue a Levy mirándome preocupada y como las chicas más tontas del salón le hacían preguntas a ese tipo, que al parecer solo tenía ojos para mí, en todo el mal sentido de la frase.

Me metí al baño de mujeres y me lave la cara. Tengo que serenarme, no importa que suceda, debo estar preparada. Me mire en el espejo. Estaba pálida, era obvio, mis ojos demostraban temor y eso me preocupo, no quiero tener miedo… Ser débil… El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse me hizo mirarla, viendo a Levy acercarse a mí y escrutarme el rostro.

**-Que sucede Lu-chan?-** intente buscar una repuesta, algo para salir del apuro… Pero nada se me ocurrió, en parte porque no podía mentirle a Levy y en parte porque tenía miedo de meternos en problemas. Como una ayuda la puerta se abrió y entraron las mismas chicas que estaban con el tipo aquel, hablando de lo lindo que era.

-**Vámonos**- le dije a Levy y me encamine a la puerta, con ella sobre mis talones. Fuimos rumbo a la cafetería, aunque yo no tenía ningún tipo de apetito, Levy me obligo a coger un submarino y un jugo de naranja. Salimos al patio trasero y busque la zona menos alejada posible, encontrando un lugar solitario bajo el gran roble, que aparte de extraño era perfecto. Entonces le conté todo, sin trabas. Ella escucho atentamente, sin interrumpirme.

Sé que es ridículo alarmarse tanto, pero lo sucedido hace diez años aun me tiene tanto fascinada como aterrorizada. Y un recuerdo viviente de ese día no te calma los ánimos. Al terminar espere que dijese algo, pero solo miro el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

**-No crees que sea…-** pero la interrumpí

-**Una coincidencia?-** Ella asintió. Yo la mire nerviosa**- No lo sé Levy-chan.. Es… no se…**

-**Es muy extraño…-** asentí. Iba a preguntar que debía hacer, pero el sonido de una explosión llego a nuestros oídos, y a los de todo el mundo, como una carta al olvido de este asunto.

Nos miramos y corrimos hacia el lugar de los hechos, junto a otra veintena de curiosos estudiantes. Dimos la vuelta en la esquina, pero algo venia volando hacia nosotros, así que tire a Levy-Chan al suelo. Lo que sea que fuese paso justo donde estábamos un segundo antes.

-**Pero que rayos**- mire al frente. Había una nube de polvo que se iba dispersando poco a poco, revelando una extraña escena.

El nuevo, Natsu, estaba peleando con Gray y Gajeel a la vez. Por enésima infinita vez me pregunto cómo rayos Levy se enamoró de él? Bueno, como dice el dicho los opuestos se atraen.

-**Te exijo que lo digas**- dijo Gajeel con molestia. Natsu solo lo miro con aburrimiento, como si no le interesara ser el centro de atención de la mitad de la academia.

-**No tengo por qué decirlo.**- Esa voz. Demasiado fría… Justo como es día… No pienses en eso ahora Lucy.

-**Hazlo de una maldecida vez, rosadito.**-Le dijo Gray claramente enfado. La mirada fría de ese tipo mostro enojo. Al menos sé que siente… Entonces sentí una ligera presión… No sé porque. No había nadie a mí alrededor excepto Levy-chan.

-**No pueden obligarme**- Les dio la espalda. Comúnmente diría que estaría muerto, pero… solo supe temer por mis amigos.

-**No tan rápido**.- Gajeel se acercó corriendo, es muy rápido. Parece que le da un golpe, pero se ve como sin voltearse lo ha esquivado. Movió una de sus piernas y tiro a Gajeel, para luego pisarle el pecho. Lo derribo… A uno de los más fuertes… sin usar las manos.

**-Esta pelea es de dos**- Gray llego a darle otro golpe, pero solo se echó para atrás y usando sus manos, tiro a Gray sobre Gajeel. Créanme que quede sorprendida. Son de los grandes luchadores de la academia. Las únicas personas que han derrotado a esos dos se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos y sobran, entre ellos…Erza. Pero aun así, el dos contra uno no es su estilo. Aquí hay algo más… Ambos se han levantado.

-**Que sucede Gajeel?-** la voz de Levy me hizo mirarla. Estaba mirando la pelea… y porque esa cara? Se ve preocupada. Mire mejor a los chicos. Se ven un poco tensos, aunque creo que es por el enojo de que los derrotasen en un dos por tres.

Gajeel convirtió su brazo en una espada, y yo logre ver sorpresa en la cara del chico peli rosa al verlo acercarse para atacar. Lo esquivo rápidamente pero resbalo…con hielo. Parece que Gray también comenzó a utilizar su mahou. Gajeel aprovecho y pateo a Natsu , hacia Gray, que le propino un buen cañonazo de nieve. Eso debió doler. Al parecer el opina lo mismo, porque se está sujetando el estómago, milagrosamente de pie. Tosió u poco y se limpió la boca con el antebrazo… y sonrio. Una pequeña sonrisa. Otra vez esta sensación…

-**Tetsuryu… Ice Renkinjutsu-shi…**- Que quiso decir? Miro sonriente a los chicos… Ahora no se ve tan malo… Pero…- Interesante.

**-Que rayos dices? Deja de hablar tonterías y dilo de una vez**- dijo Gray molesto, mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Natsu lo tiro sin tocarlo, ni yo sé cómo. Gray contraataco creando un pilar de hielo en donde se encontraba, pero lo esquivo. Luego le lanzo unas lanzas de hielo que de a poco pudo esquivar, chocando contra la columna. Gajeel se acercó con la espada en modo sierra. Este es su fin. Natsu ya no sonreía. Gray toco tierra y le iba a lanzar otro ataque. No había escapatoria. O eso pensé yo… El alzo la vista… y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Viene algo. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color… Y desapareció.

Los ataques dieron contra la columna de hielo, y muchos pensaron que le habían dado, pero cambiaron de actitud al ver cómo tanto uno como otro buscaban alrededor con la mirada. Yo los imite. Sabía que estaba cerca y observándonos, pero no podría decir exactamente dónde. En un árbol? En medio de los estudiantes? En el edificio?

**-Lu-chan!-** mire a Levy, pero ella señalaba lo alto del edificio. Seguí su dedo y lo vi, de pie sobre la barandilla de metal de la azotea. Tenía las manos en el bolsillo y parecía divertido. Como rayos llego ahí? Les juro que su mahou no es el de Tele transportación. Miro a los chicos y se agacho en el barandal, obviamente dispuesto a atacar…

-**ALTO!-** Me di la vuelta para buscar al dueño de la voz, muy conocida para algunos. Detrás DE Gray y Gajeel estaban Makarov-san, director de la escuela Media y Purehito-sensei, el director de nuestra sección. Ambos se veían claramente molestos.

Antes de continuar añado que la academia tiene tres secciones y cada una tiene un director diferente. El de Media es Makarov-san, la última persona que nombro la directora Mavis antes de su desaparición. El de nuestra sección es Purehito-sensei, es bastante estricto y se rumorea que uno de sus alumnos fue el culpable de que llevase un parche en el ojo, Era la mano derecha de la Directora. Y el que faltaría sería el de la sección primaria, José-sensei, nombrada por el consejo estudiantil. No sé ustedes, pero es una extraña combinación de directores.

Dejando eso de lado, mis amigos y el nuevo están en serios problemas.

-**Gray, Gajeel-** a la voz del Maestro los llamados se dieron la vuelta molestos.- **Que creen que hacen?**

-**Tratando de quitarle la fanfarronería al nuevo-** contesto Gray tranquilo. No sé ustedes, pero dudo que sea la razón.

**-Exactamente por qué dices eso?-** Esta vez fue Gajeel el que abrió la boca.

**-Que no ve como nos mira ese tipo?-** Desvié mi mirada a Natsu. Se veía aburrido por la interrupción. No creo que sea fanfarronería, pero tienen algo de razón.

**-No es un motivo para pelear**-Ahora miro a Natsu, que lo miraba igual que a los otros.- **Baja de ahí.**

Pensé que volvería a hacer eso de desaparecer pero no. Se ha tirado al suelo desde la cima de un edificio de cuatro pisos! Cerré los ojos, a pesar de saber que era innecesario. Ya lo había visto caer de un piso treinta y dos y mírenlo. Se escuchó un murmullo de exclamación; abrí los ojos. Él estaba de pie, había aterrizado de pie sin siquiera quitarse las manos de los bolsillos.

**-Dragneel**- esta vez era Purehito. Siempre que habla se me ponen los pelos de punta. Estaba mirándolo fijamente y el solo endureció la mirada, era obvio que no le caía bien.-**Ven conmigo**.- luego miro a los chicos.- **Fullbuster, Redfox; ustedes también.- dicho esto se alejó.**

Natsu lo siguió sin chistar, con la seriedad pintada en el rostro. Como puede estar así gran parte del tiempo? Eso no importa. Mire a Levy-chan, que solo miraba con pena como Gajeel caminaba con Gray hacia lo que seguramente sería un castigo u otro restrictor.

Sinceramente este hecho no me sorprende, casi siempre los castigan por pelear. Lo que si me sorprende es la actitud de Natsu con el director, a pesar de no conocerlo.

Y no puedo negar que su presencia en la academia me tiene inquieta…

* * *

**_Que tal eh?_**

**_Aviso por adelantado que no volveré a escribir pov de ningún personaje en este fic, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Sera algo así como... un narrador omnisciente._**

**_Espero les gustase mucho, ya que es... técnicamente, la primera vez que escribo de una pelea y no se que tan bien me salio. _**

**_Así que no me dejen en ascuas y denme sus mensajes. Tomatazos, Lechugados, tares, investigaciones, el big bang... Acepto todo lo que digan._**

**_Así que preeeeguuunnntoooo_**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo cap!_**

**_Chao._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Aquí un nuevo cap del, por el momento, "Gakuen Fata"**_

_**Que tal el nombre? No se, en un review me lo sugirieron y por que no?**_

_**Como sea, nuevo cap!**_

_**Disfruten**_

_**Pre PD: FT no es mio es del super mega troll Hiro Mashima que a mas de uno casi deja al borde de las lagrimas con la idea de que Charle y Wendy iban a morir...**_

* * *

Cap. 3

La Conversación...

Lucy abrió los ojos con sueño y miro por la ventana. El cielo tenía ese tono azul de la tinta diluida cuando ya no es de noche peor aún no es de día. Desvió lentamente la mirada al reloj, viendo con molestia como las manecillas marcaban las seis veinticinco.

-**Rayos…**- se incorporó un poco y estiro los brazos**.- Me quede dormida de nuevo**- Rezongo en el silencio de la rosácea habitación. Retiro las sabanas y coloco los pies en el frio suelo. Se levantó de la cama y bostezando se dispuso a prepararse para un nuevo día.

Mientras se daba un baño recordó con molestia la advertencia de la cuidadora de los dormitorios sobre bajar tarde a desayunar. Si no la veía a las siete en el comedor común se iba a asegurar de que su desayuno solo fuese pan y leche. Suspiro resignada, para luego pensar en el día anterior.

Frunció el ceño recordando la llegada de cierto peli rosa y la pelea con sus amigos. Ese gesto se acentuó al recordar el llamado del director. No sabía de quien era la culpa, pero le molestaba que el nuevo se metiera en problemas precisamente con sus amigos y no con algún otro brabucón en la academia. Se preguntó cuál sería el castigo esta vez. Seguramente otro cancelado temporal.

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme. Una camisa blanca con un lazo azulado, además de una falda celeste. Medias blancas largas y zapatos negros le completaban el conjunto. Se miró al espejo preguntándose cuanto faltaba para usar el uniforme beige que tenía Erza, al ser del último año. Se acercó a su mochila y repaso las materias… Nada complicado por suerte. Miro el reloj que le indicaba cinco para las siete y como relámpago abandono la habitación, no sin antes asegurar la puerta.

Los pasillos andaban desiertos, pues todos se tomaban en serio la amenaza de la cuidadora o como le decían "Casera". Era como vivir en alquiler. Acelero lo más que pudo para asegura su comida, nadie se concentra en las clases solo con pan y leche en el estómago…

Se detuvo ante la entrada limpiamente y entro. El desorden reinaba por donde mirase , como siempre sucedía en la academia, aun en las clases… ciertas clases…

-**Estuviste a punto de llegar tarde.-** dando un respingo se fijó en la mujer regordeta con lentes que la miraba con las manos en la cadera.- **Hablo enserio, no vuelvas a llegar tarde**.- y dándose la vuelta le coloco en las manos una bandeja con más comida que pan y leche.

-**Ha..Hai**- dijo la rubia para adentrarse al desorden. Miro alrededor buscando a sus amigos y al encontrarlos se sentó a su lado.

-**Hola chicos!-**les saludo con una radiante sonrisa. Erza sonrió de lado, llevando desde tan temprano su chaleco de representante de la clase y sus lentes falsos, que según ella la hacían más intimidante, lo cual no era una total mentira. Levy lucia el mismo uniforme de Lucy, y respondió con un alegre "Buenos días Lu-chan". En cambio tanto Gajeel como Gray la ignoraron mirándose ambos fijamente, sin parpadear. –**Ahora que hacen?-** pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-**Están en un concurso de miradas para ver cuál de los dos hace la mayor parte del castigo que les mandaron-** dijo Levy con un suspiro mirando de soslayo a su novio.

-**Y cual fue**.? Pregunto la rubia revolviendo e cereal con la leche. Levy abrió la boca, pero Erza fue quien contesto.

-**El director les mando podar y limpiar los jardines internos del colegio manteniendo una altura de 5cm.-** dijo Erza colocándose mejor los lentes. Gajeel y Gray sin dejar de mirarse comenzaron a sudar**.- Y yo los supervisare-** dijo mirándolos a ambos con una atmosfera aterradora. Los dos intentaron no mirarla.

-**Y estás de acuerdo con eso?**- dijo señalando.

-**No me molesta**.-dijo la pelirroja comiendo un pastel. Lucy miro a Levy con una mirada inquisidora y Levy asintiendo confirmo los pensamientos de la rubia. Erza, La Titania, se vendió por un pedazo de pastel.- **Aunque me decepciona que buscasen pelea con un nuevo estudiante**. Dijo volviendo a mirarlos aterradoramente.- **Quiero saber la razón**.- Ambos sin dejar de mirarse sudaban.- **Ahora.-** rugió la Titania moviendo los lentes para que quedasen opacos provocando que ambos rompieran contacto visual.

**-Tch.**- dijo Gajeel cerrando los ojos después de tenerlos abiertos tanto tiempo.- **Él fue quien comenzó.**

**-Por qué dices eso?-** pregunto Levy.

**-Ese sujeto se negó a hablar de su mahou**.- dijo Gray con molestia**.- Para colmo dijo que seguramente éramos unos debiluchos**.- y una venita apareció en su sien.

**-Conque de eso estaban hablando**…- Dijo Lucy llevándose una mano al mentón.- Recordó cuando desapareció en medio de la batalla.- **Seguramente sea de tele transportación o algo así.**

**-No lo creo coneja**.- todos miraron a Gajeel. Pero el solo miraba a Gray. **Tú también lo sentiste no.- **El chico solo asintió.

**-De que hablan**?- pregunto Erza mirándolos fijamente.

-**Vieron la pelea?**- La pelirroja negó pero las otras dos chicas asintieron-**Él no se tomó en serio la lucha, como nosotros.**- dijo Gajeel como toda respuesta

-**Y al usar sus mahou no luchan en serio?** Pregunto Lucy con una gota.

-**Estaba molesto**- dijeron a la vez. Lucy no dijo nada.

-**Dejando sus motivos de lado.-** dijo Erza levantándose de la silla.- **No podemos indagar en los asuntos de cada estudiante, por lo que les prohíbo buscar otra pelea el resto del día-** dijo a los chicos.- **A ustedes dos los veo a las dos de la tarde para comenzar sus labores**.

-**Pero tenemos clases…** - se quejó Gray, más Erza lo ignoro.

-**Y a usted en el almuerzo para que me hablen de esa pelea**.-Levy y Lucy asintieron- No lleguen tarde a clases.- dijo alejándose. Lo cuatro la miraron salir del recinto, para luego levantarse y seguirla.

Cuando estaban saliendo de los dormitorios Lucy recordó que el trabajo de Mira-sensei lo había dejado en el escritorio. Se dio un palmazo en la cara y les dijo a los chicos que luego los alcanzaba. Ellos asintieron, y se alejó escuchando a los chicos recordarle lo descuidada que era. Subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y agarro el trabajo. Después de una breve parada en el baño comenzó a caminar rápidamente para llegar a clases.

Entro al recinto principal temiendo escuchar la campana antes de estar en el salón, sabía que si llegaba tarde podría ganarse un pase para ayudar a Gajeel y a Gray en sus trabajos de jardineros. Estaba pasando cerca de un salón en desuso cuando escucho voces cerca, discutiendo. Miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la miraba y como la curiosidad sobrepaso su miedo a llegar tarde, redujo el paso para escuchar, caminado de puntitas para no hacer ruido… El pasillo estaba…frio.

-… **vuelvas a meterte en problemas.-** la voz sonaba como un hombre adulto. Era una voz potente y autoritaria.

-**No volverá a pasar.-** dijo una voz fría de un chico. Una imagen rápida paso por su mente.

-**Eso espero Dragneel**.- Entonces si era Natsu… Se detuvo totalmente para no perderse nada.- **No te traje para convertir este lugar en un parque de diversiones.**

-**Más bien para convertirme en conejillo de indias.-** Lucy miro con duda la habitación.

-**Tu accediste personalmente**.-La chica se acercó en silencio a la puerta. El frio se incrementó al estar cerca de ella.

-**Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice.**- dijo en un tono despectivo la voz de Natsu**.- Y no fue precisamente para sacarte el otro ojo, estúpido viejo**.- Lucy se asomó por la ventanilla, estaba empañada pero podía ver la silueta del Dragneel mirando hacia un punto fuera de su vista seguramente donde estaba su interlocutor.

**-Cuida ese tono Dragneel. No querrás que algo le suceda a esa jovencita**.- Lucy miro asombrada como la empañada ventana era transformada a un bloque de hielo en una fría puerta de madera helada.

-**Póngale solo uno de sus sucios dedos encima y juro que…-** pero fue interrumpido.

**-Y qué?-** El aire comenzó a hacerse más frio. Lucy se alejó un poco de la puerta espantada, al ver como lo que antes era la ventanilla se agrietaba en diagonal.- **Sabes perfectamente que eso acabara contigo junto a nosotros**.- Silencio. Un silencio que a Lucy le pareció eterno. Sin darse cuenta estaba tiritando, tal vez de miedo o por el frio que parecía querer salir de aquella habitación. En menos de un segundo el clima se calentó un poco, pero aún seguía helado.- **Vaya, veo que sabes controlarte, mocoso.**

-**Y cuáles son sus órdenes?-** dijo la voz más fría que Lucy escucho en su vida. Era como si le lanzaran flechas de hielo a su interlocutor. La chica trago duro.

-**Por el momento no hagas de las tuyas**. **Te llamare cuando seas necesario.-** Lucy se abrazó si misma inconscientemente. – **Y contrólate. Si mueres antes de hacer algo nos aseguraremos que ella sea la siguiente.**- Lucy se comenzó a alejar. EL frio aumentaba**…- Eso es todo**.- Por un breve segundo se imaginó a alguien, pero retiro esa idea de la cabeza. Se alejó lentamente, en silencio. Cuando se encontró al final del pasillo sintió que el frio ya no le congelaba las piernas y hecho a correr… Juraría que lo que sucedería después con ese pasillo era mejor no averiguarlo. A medida que se alejaba el calor la abrazaba quitándole un poco el susto que tenía…

Corrió sin detenerse, casi sin ver por donde lo hacía. Como se lamentaba escuchar esa conversación. Se dijo alejarse de problemas y termina escuchando uno que estaba segura le traería muchos más. Oficialmente no volvería a entrar en contacto con el Dragneel, aunque fuesen compañeros de puesto… Si se entera… Una imagen de sí misma en las mismas condiciones en que lo encontró a él le vino a la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza.

**-Lu-chan!-** Se encontró con la cara sonriente de Levy al subir las escaleras, pero esa sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de preocupación al ver la cara de la rubia..- **Que sucedió? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.**

-**Créeme que es como si hubiese visto uno**.- le aclaro la rubia deseosa de contarle lo sucedido. Sonó el timbre y las dos se encaminaron al salón. Al entrar musito quedamente**.- Te cuento luego**.

Ambas se sentaron en sus lugares, mirándose entre ellas nerviosamente. Cuando ya estaban todos en las sillas la puerta se abrió. Todos esperaban ver a la profesora, pero por ella entro Natsu Dragneel con una cara de completa seriedad.

El salón quedo en silencio. Camino entre los puestos hasta quedar de pie frente al lugar que le correspondía, al lado de una rubia que miraba con nerviosismo la ventana. Después de unos segundos lo miro. El no cambiaba el gesto, pero más de uno hubiese jurado que una brisa fría soplaba en el salón.

-**Quien encendió el aire acondicionado?-** se escuchó la voz de la profesora desde el frente.- **A ver chicos, bajen un poco el termostato y comencemos la clase.**

Los chicos que solo miraban a Natsu y Lucy miraron al frente. El primero se sentó en su lugar sin mirar a su compañera y ella no hacia ningún intento en volver a verlo.

Durante las clases ella se sintió observada, pero no se atrevía admirar. Con suerte el tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando llego el almuerzo Levy de levanto y arrastrándola Lucy se encamino a los jardines, no sin antes mirar de mala forma al Dragneel, que la miro sin cambiar el gesto.

Erza las esperaba debajo de un árbol con un pastel de fresas en la mano. Levy sentó a Lucy enfrente de ella y sentándose a su Lado le dijo que hablara, provocando que la pelirroja las mirase con curiosidad.

**-Pues… Bueno… Como me explico…**- comenzó a decir la chica con nerviosismo.- **Es que cuando iba a clases…-** pero fue interrumpida.

-**Disculpen, tu eres Erza Scarlet?- **Lucy miro a Erza con una mueca de estupefacción, luego a Levy que miraba algo detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver un par de piernas con pantalón. Alzo la vista hasta ver la cara de Natsu Dragneel, que echándole una mirada rápida centro su atención en Erza.

**-Sí, soy yo-** dijo la pelirroja con seriedad. Natsu la miro de arriba abajo.

-**SI eres fuerte…-**dijo mirándola de lado, ganándose la desconfianza de la chica. Enderezo la cabeza y hablo.-**El director me dijo que te buscara para lo del castigo de ayer**.

**-Así que tú eres el conocido Natsu Dragneel- **dijo la chica poniéndose en pie. Le mostro una mano, que el chico miro con recelo.-**Tómala**- solicito, más bien ordeno. Así lo hizo, rápidamente.- **Bien. Primero quiero que sepas que es decepcionante que buscases pelea en tu primer día de academia.**- El chico solo la miro como a quien le recuerdan algo desagradable.- **Segundo, al ser presidenta de la clase no seré indulgente contigo. Y tercero.**- dijo seria. El chico ni se inmuto- **Sepas que no aceptare que vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera, las cosas que digo se toman en serio**.- El chico la miro sorprendido, pero rápidamente se puso serio y asintió.- **Bien**.

**-Y cuando tengo que ir?-** pregunto finalmente.

-**En media hora. Comenzaran en los jardines delanteros**.- Dijo la Scarlet seriamente. El chico asintió y se retiró, no sin antes mirar a Lucy fijamente. Las tres lo vieron alejarse. Erza se sentó y reanudo la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado.- **Y que querían decirme?**

**-Bueno… A Lu-chan le sucedió algo antes de entrar a clases, y al parecer tiene relación con ese chico.**-dijo Levy mirando a la chica.

-**Eso es cierto**…- comenzó a decir. Pero algo le decía que ese no era el mejor lugar.- **Pero no creo que debamos hablar aquí… Podrían escucharnos**.- dijo mirando a sus amigas. Erza la miro y asintió.

-**Nos vemos en mi habitación, a las ocho.-** dijo seriamente Levy.- **Así también te ponemos al tanto de todo Erza.**

-**De acuerdo -**dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en pie.-**Ya que no hablaremos me acompañan a la cafetería por otro trozo de pastel.**- dijo Con estrellas en los ojos.

-**Cla…Claro…-** dijeron ambas con una gota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy caminaba por un solitario camino hacia los dormitorios, abrazando su mochila y mirando alrededor constantemente.

-**Por qué justamente hoy tenían que estar las chicas ocupadas…-** dijo recordando como el profesor Gildarts se había llevado a Levy del brazo para pedirle un favor. Erza estaba impartiendo castigo a tres personas desde la una**… - Ojala Erza hubiese terminado rápido con los chicos.-**Recordó un buen derechazo que los mando a cuasi Júpiter- **A veces es un poco aterradora…**

-**Yo opino lo mismo, pero con un 'muy'- **dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella puso cara de ver a un fantasma y cerrando los ojos intento golpear a la persona o cosa que estuviese detrás de ella con su mochila. Se escuchó una risa mientras alguien la detenía.- **Oy, Golpear a las personas con una mochila es malo.**

-**Eso solo vale cuando la persona no te habla por la espalda en un pasillo solitario.-** dijo la chica mirando a su semi sonriente. Natsu la miro fijamente, con claras ganas de reír, pero en cambio…

**-Te llamas Luce Hearthfilia no?-** pregunto con una voz entre la risa y la seriedad.

-**Es Lucy. Porque?-** pregunto pasmada. Y ahora que le dio a este sujeto?

-**Eres esa niña… En ese lugar**…- eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Aun así Lucy asintió. Su mirada paso a una de total curiosidad, volviendo su cara como la de un niño curioso**.- Que hacías ahí?**

-**Yo debería preguntar eso**.- Le soltó la chica. La curiosidad se tornó en amargura y luego en molestia.

-**No te importa**- dijo en tono frio. La mochila de Lucy comenzó a ponerse fría. El chico se dio cuenta y la soltó. – **Aparte, que sepas que he querido decirte algo desde que llegue, pero parecías no querer verme por nada. Es que te doy miedo o qué?- **dijo en un tono ofendido, pero sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro. La chica lo miro con una gota y asintió. –**Lo decía en broma…**

**-Qué es eso que quieres decirme, si se puede saber.- **pregunto ella para que fuese directo al grano. El la miro confundido, pero luego entendió.

**-Solo una cosa.-**Dijo tomándose su tiempo.

**-Qué?**

**-Gracias.-**hablo Natsu para luego sonreír. Lucy sino como u calorcito le llegaba a las mejillas. Se veía lindo sonriendo. Pero un momento después se puso serio y se dio la vuelta

**.Eh?-**dijo Lucy confundida por su actitud

**-Bueno, Nos vemos….- **y desapareció otra vez, solo que ahora pudo ver un ligero resplandor en el suelo… Como… Fuego? No, no podía ser eso… O sí?

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, pareciese que su cerebro tomase unas ligeras vacaciones… Que rayos acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

_**Que tal?**_

_**Por alguna razón se me hace mas facil escribir este fic que alguno de los otros que hago... En parte porque en uno tengo que ponerle dramatismo con lo de WENDY y en el otro ni idea de como hacer un asalto en tren, pero bueno.**_

_**Sorprendidos? No era mi intención desde un principio que Natsu pareciese Kuudere... Pero pronto explicare el porque... Total, no me lo pinto ser**__**io mucho tiempo...**_

_**Dejenme su opinión, me es mas facil escribir si me dicen que tal voy con ello. Descuiden, acepto de todo... Menos una Erza enojada... Las Erzas enojadas dan miedo...**_

_**Por eso pregunto...**_

_**REVIEWS...**_

_**Así que tal un breve adelanto?**_

_-No lo sé Lucy...-solto por fin la peliroja mirándola a los ojos- Esa historia me parece poco realista._

_-Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad.- se defendió la rubia.- Incluso tengo la bufanda de prueba._

_-En serio?-dijo Levy sorprendida- La tienes aquí- Lucy asintió- Puedes Traerla?_

_-Yo... Bueno... Etto...- Miro a Erza, pero seguía imperturbable.- Vale, ahora regreso.- Y salio por la puerta, dejando a Erza y Levy solas. Ambas se miraron, pero Levy fue la primera en hablar._

_-Sabes que no miente- le espeto a la pelirroja._

_-Lo sé, la conozco tanto como tu..._

_**Reviews?**_

**_Nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**

**_Chao_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic.**_

_**No quiero ser mala, pero "Gakuen Fata" no me agrada tanto. Así que necesito otro nombre...**_

_**Como sea. Nuevo cap! Espero disfruten.**_

_**PD: FT no es mio es de Hiro Mashima, ese gran maestro del trollaje**__**.**_

* * *

Cap. 4

Que sucede aquí…

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra la joven rubia, cerrando de un portazo. Mira la puerta con el corazón en la garganta. Después de eso había corrido el resto del camino hasta su habitación, sin importarle las caras de los otros chicos.

Tiro sus cosas en una esquina y se recostó en el cama mirando el techo. Este asunto la tenía confundida… Que sucedió en ese momento? Ni ella estaba segura. La idea de ver la facilidad con que apareció y desapareció le dio la horrible sensación de estar atrapada… Ni sabía por qué.

Dejo sus pensamientos divagar mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se metía en la ducha. El agua tibia la tranquilizo mucho. Cuando se estaba colocando el pijama recordó la "reunión" que tenía con Erza y Levy en la habitación de esta última. Miro el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Las siete cincuenta. Rezongo un poco y se puso unas zapatillas, el suelo estaba helado.

Salió al desierto pasillo en Pijama, mirando a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta. Se encamino por el corredor hacia la habitación de Levy, que quedaba cinco antes de la suya. Habia opción de cuartos compartidos, pero Lucy estaba segura que su mitad dejaría de serlo en cuanto cayese dinero en las manos de su amiga. Era una compradora compulsiva de Libros. Al estar frente a la puerta toco tres veces. Escucho varias cosas moverse y unos pasos acercarse antes de que se abriera la puerta. Levy llevaba un pijama de pantalón corto y la miraba sonriente.

**-Lu-chan!-** dijo la peli azul con alegría haciéndose a un lado.- **Pasa, Erza todavía no llega.**

-Y **era quien estaba interesada…-** bromeo Lucy entrando.

La habitación de Levy era una mezcla de biblioteca, dormitorio y sala de estudio. Cerca de la ventana se encontraba la cama de dosel alto y colchón sema ortopédico, cubierto por unas rojizas mantas. Al lado de la cama había un escritorio con varios libros, cuadernos, libretas y cosas para escribir encima, y una silla giratoria. Al lado de este último un pequeño armario de Caoba.

Y el resto… bueno… Era una verdadera biblioteca, más de veinte libreros repletos de libros, incluso con algunos encima que llegaban al techo. La primera vez que entro allí las estanterías solo rodeaban las paredes de la habitación, ahora la abarcaban casi por completo. Al sentarse sobre la cama, Lucy reparo en un libro no muy grueso que estaba sobre la almohada.

-**Ahora que lees, Levy-chan?-** pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad. Levy se sentó a su lado y lo agarro.

-**Es un libro que trata sobre una civilización perdida.-**comento con alegría.-** Se supone que existían desde antes de los egipcios, casi desde el comienzo de la humanidad**.- Miraba el libro con cariño. Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que si le diesen a elegir entre Gajeel y el libro, dejaría a su novio en la luna.- **Es fascinante, pues al parecer creían en la existencia de feroces criaturas y eran regidos por ellas. Desarrollaron su propio lenguaje y escritura, Ligeramente más complicada que la griega**..- De repente se puso cabizbaja.- **Pero es tan confusa que me enredo…**

-**Ya veo**…- rio la rubia mirándola con media sonrisa- **Vamos Levy, te conoces al menos veinte lenguas… si no me equivoco cinco perdidas, No? Que más da que no conozcas estas**…- Pero Levy la miro fijamente acercando su cara a la de ella. Lucy se alejó un poco preparada para la regañina.

-**No son cinco, son siete**.- aclaro con molestia.- **Y es importante pues puede explicar algunas cosas en lo que se refiere a las lenguas. Quién sabe si podría descubrir que de este idioma se basaron los otros que conocemos…**- dijo soñadora. Lucy la miro con una gota. Alguien toco la puerta, sacando a Levy de u burbuja rosa.- **Ya voy…**

En lo que la peli celeste abría, Lucy miro por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche. La ventana de Levy daba una vista placentera: La luna brillando sobre la copa de los árboles del bosque cercano. Recordó que la luna era casi igual… Suspiro… Se preguntó si debía mencionar aquello… Pero Erza ya lo sabía así que no había forma de callar…

-**Hola Lucy**- Erza se sentó a su lado con una cajeta en las piernas.- **Que tal te fue?**- La rubia la miro con media sonrisa.

**-Sin contar las clases… Más o menos.-** dijo intranquila.- **Y tú?**

-**Bastante bien. Tuve problemas con el castigo de los chicos, pero nada serio.-** dijo revelando que la caja contenía un pastel de fresas… vaya sorpresa.

**-Que sucedió?-** pregunto Levy sentándose en la silla con calma.- **Gajeel no me quiso contar nada cuando me acompaño a los dormitorios.**

-**No fue gran cosa, ya lo he dicho.-** Corto dos minúsculos trozos del pastel y se los dio a Levy y a Lucy. **– Dragneel no quiso estar tan cerca de ellos, y eso les molestaba. Casi inician otra pelea, pero los detuve**- dijo Desapareciendo la mitad del pastel. Las miro seria.- **Ahora digan lo que iban a decir al mediodía. **

**-De acuerdo…-** dijo Levy.- **Pero tenemos que prometer que nada de lo que se diga en estas paredes saldrá de aquí.**- Erza asintió.- **Bien. Ya puedes hablar Lu-chan.-**

**-Pues…-** dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa. Había callado eso, tomándolo como un sueño por varios años y en menos de dos días lo revelaba como quien predice el clima…- **Creo que… lo contare desde arriba…**- Erza la miro confundida. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y comenzó a relatar.- **Hace diez años tuvieron que internarme en un extraño hospital, yo no quería ir por supuesto, pero tenía que…**

Y comenzó a Narrar todo. Como se perdió en su búsqueda del baño, la extraña habitación. Cuando miro a Natsu atreves de ese extraño cristal y lo que sucedió después. EL congelamiento del lugar, todo. Erza solo la miraba fijamente, olvidándose de su pastel. También conto lo sucedido el primer día de clases con él... Cuando la rubia detuvo el relato para tomar un aire. Levy las miraba alternativamente, esperando el momento que la pelirroja decidiese hablar. Se hizo el silencio unos minutos.

**-No me crees verdad?-** pregunto Lucy con un suspiro.

-**No lo sé Lucy...-**soltó por fin la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos- **Esa historia me parece poco realista.**

-**Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad**.- se defendió la rubia.- **Incluso tengo la bufanda de prueba.**

-**En serio?-**dijo Levy sorprendida- **La tienes aquí?-** Lucy asintió- **Puedes Traerla?**

-**Yo... Bueno... Etto...-** Miro a Erza, pero seguía imperturbable.- **Vale, ahora regreso**.- Y salió por la puerta, dejando a Erza y Levy solas. Ambas se miraron, pero Levy fue la primera en hablar.

-**Sabes que no miente**- le espeto a la pelirroja.

-**Lo sé, la conozco tanto como tu...-**

-**Alguna vez has oído algo similar?-** pregunto Levy con curiosidad.- **Escuche muchas historias locas en tu sección.**

**-La verdad no**.- sentencio Erza mirando su pastel con el ceño fruncido. – **Pero si he escuchado sobre accidentes misteriosos relacionados con hielo en las instalaciones pertenecientes al consejo… **

**-Yo también lo he escuchado…**- comento MacGarden en voz baja. Luego alzo la mirada por una idea repentina-**Crees que tengan relación?**- susurro la chica.

**- Lo dudo, pero no es imposible**.- contesto Erza mirándola.- **Es demasiada coincidencia que se vuelvan a encontrar en estas circunstancias. **– Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.- **Y no será fácil investigar sobre este asunto…**

**-Solo espero que Lu-chan no esta metida en algo muy turbio…- s**uspiro Levy mirando a la puerta.

**-Lo único que podemos hacer es estar alerta a los movimientos del chico.**- propuso la pelirroja mirando el plato vacío donde antes había un pastel. Levy la miro con una gota.- Si intenta algo sospechoso con Lucy, actuaremos.

**-A veces desearía que pudiese defenderse con algo mejor que su látigo…**- dijo Mac Garden con tristeza. De las tres, literalmente Lucy era la más débil. Al conocerse tan poco su mahou, no había una manera cierta de saber utilizarlo, para lo que sea. Lo máximo que había conseguido era usar el poder se las estrellas para hacer su látigo extensible. Era ágil, pero no lo suficiente.

-**Estoy de acuerdo contigo Levy**- corroboro acostándose mejor en la cama. Se quedaron calladas unos momentos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Lucy entro a la habitación con una caja pequeña en las manos. Erza la miro curiosa.- **Que traes ahí?**

**-Lo que les dije**.- dijo orgullosa. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la cajita, sacando de ella un doblado trozo de tela. Lo sostuvo en una mano y lo estiro. La blanca bufanda de cuadros callo lentamente en sus piernas. Levy y Erza miraban fijamente la bufanda, que tenía un ligero brillo producto de la luz de la lámpara.

**-Parecen escamas…-** musito Levy acercando una mano para tocarla. La tela era lisa y cálida, casi como algodón**- Pero no es su textura…-** Erza le pidió permiso a Lucy con la mirada y la tomo.

**-Es cálida…**- Aseguro pasándosela por los dedos. – **La has utilizado.**

-**Pues, no.**- comento la rubia mirándola.- **Siempre que la toco esta cálida, como si tuviese su propio calefactor o algo así.** –Un breve viento soplo por la venta y las tres miraron hacia afuera. Erza la miro con desconfianza.

-**Y por qué no la has usado?-** pregunto Levy, vencida por la curiosidad.

**-No sé porque… Pero siento que usarla sería malo… No sé si me explico…-** dijo mirando al cielo de nuevo**.**

**-Entonces por qué no te deshiciste de ella?-**esta vez hablo Erza con la extraña tela entre las manos.

**- No podría.- **Dijo la chica resuelta.- **No se pro que pero siento como si supiese que alguien la busca con ahínco y no quisiera que la tocasen o que estuviese dañada.- **Levy y Erza se miraron**- Pero solo son locas ideas mías**- rio la rubia de sus propios pensamientos. Nadie añadió nada.

Lucy agarro la bufanda y la doblo, guardándola en la caja con cariño. Lo que había dicho era verdad y esa era su prueba. No podía deshacerse de ella, era como la prueba de que un sueño era cierto desde antes de despertar… o una pesadilla lo era… La acaricio un poco antes de cerrar la caja.

**-Eso es todo?-** pregunto Erza con seriedad. Lucy se tensó… Las miro y decidió contarles.

**-No… Esta tarde cuando venia del colegio me intercepto.-** Levy se sorprendió y Erza ni se inmuto- **Me asuste pues creí que era un ladrón o algo así… Le intente pegar con mi mochila y… no funciono**.

-**Luego que?-** pregunto Levy.

-**Sin contar el hecho de que estaba asustada… Dijo algo de que le tenía miedo y esa no era su intención**.- Recordó lo que dijo sobre Erza, pero no lo considero importante. Tal vez lo usase como salvaguarda un día que lo necesitase…- **Luego sonrió y me dijo Gracias… Después desapareció.**

-**Algo más?-** El sentido de Erza para saber cuándo alguien oculta detalles estaba presente.

-**Si… Como que congelo mi mochila, pero desapareció en algo que parecía fuego…**- contesto.

-**Extraño…**-Lucy miro a Levy con comprensión, para ella este asunto también era muy extraño. De repente Erza hizo un rápido movimiento, haciendo aparecer una espada y Lanzándola a un árbol cercano por la ventana. Levy casi se cae del susto y Lucy se chocó con la pared.

**-Que rayos sucede Erza?!-** pregunto mirando a la pelirroja, que se había acercado a la ventana para ver el sitio donde se había clavado la espada, que aun oscilaba tenebrosamente. Erza alzo una mano y la espada desapareció, dejando ver el profundo corte en la madera.

-**No es nada, pero me pareció escuchar algo de ese árbol**- sentencio Titania haciendo gala a su nombre. Se levantó de la cama**.- Creo que es mejor irnos a dormir.** - Recogió la caja en la que vino el pastel y se acercó a la puerta- **Buenas noches Lucy, Levy.**

-**Buenas Noches Erza**.- dijeron a la vez. En cuanto desapareció Lucy se levantó y estiro los brazos. Agarro la cajita y giro para ver a Levy.

**-Yo también me voy a la cama, Levy-chan**.- Se acercó a la puerta y se despidió sonriendo.- **Hasta Mañana.**

-**Hasta Mañana, Lu-chan**- y la puerta se cerró. Levy se subió a la cama y miro por la ventana al árbol. Se quedó así unos segundos y la cerro lentamente.

Mientras tanto en el árbol dos seres pequeños con capuchas oscuras como la noche se escondían tras las ramas, cerca del lugar donde impacto la espada.

-**Eso estuvo cerca**.- dijo la de la derecha con voz femenina.

**-Que miedo**…- dijo la otra temblando.

-**Casi nos descubren por tus tonterías, Happy**.- Le reprocho.

**-Lo siento, Charle….**-La chica suspiro.

**-Como sea, vayamos sonde Natsu. Esto le parecerá interesante.**

-**Aye!-** dijo Happy sacando la patita de la capa

Ambos abrieron sus alas y se elevaron, en dirección al bosque del norte.

* * *

_**Que tal eh? **_

_**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Créanme, ya llevo escritos varios cap... en todo menos una computadora, todavía no tengo T-T.**_

_**Por curiosidad... Que creen que son Charle y Happy? No se si lo deje claro, ahora que lo leo. Pero igual me encanto.**_

_**Este cap se hizo solo para meter la bufanda en la historia, ya que es un elemento importante en... Me callo.**_

_**Que sucederá? Muchas cosas, entre ellas... otras peleas.**_

_**Y que les pareció a ustedes? Pueden decirme lo que quieran, o lo que sea. Acepto tomatazos, lechugazos, zanahoriazos, y demas vegetalazos. Igual me alegran. Por eso pregunto...**_

_**REVIEWS?**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora, Hasta el proximo cap!**_

_**Chao.**_

* * *

PD: Para los que leen "El silencioso Dragneel" y "2x1 Problemas" las actualizare este fin de semana. El orden? ni idea.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Komichiwa Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic sin nombre propio.**_

_**Es un gran cap, pues contiene misterio, risa, misterio, molestias y mas misterio... Adoro el misterio.**_

_**Como sea, Aquí lo tienen!**_

_**PD: Fairy Tail no es mío es de Hiro Mashima- sama**_

* * *

Cap. 5

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde esa noche en la habitación de Levy. Una semana desde que aquel chico la acorralo en ese camino…Una semana en que la temperatura en la academia andaba loca de remate, a veces hacia un frio que hasta Gray lo admitía y otras un sofocante calor que obligaba a muchos estudiantes a desbotonarse las camisas, para alegría de miembro del sexo opuesto.

Una semana desde que el chico peli rosa llego de nuevo a su vida. Una semana en la que su mirada no se apartaba de ella: ni en las comidas, ni en clase… Se sentía atosigada hasta en su camino de ida y vuelta al colegio. Una semana llena de malas vibras por esos hechos. Una semana en la que se sentía observada hasta en su propia habitación.

Y una semana fue todo lo que necesito para agotar su paciencia.

Estaban en medio de la hora de Historia, leyendo un escrito de la revolución francesa en supuesto silencio, para un ejercicio posterior. Lucy y Levy habían logrado sentarse juntas, pues el profesor Totomaru separo a Levy de su compañero por un problema de quien sabe qué. Como sea, ahora Droy estaba sentado junto a Natsu, quien ignoraba lo que decía el libro, a su entender ridículo. Miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear a la dueña de una rubia cabellera que se sentaba antes que él.

-**Otra vez me está mirando, verdad?-** pregunto en un susurro con una venita resaltando en la sien. Levy la miro un momento, para luego hacer lo mismo sobre su hombro. La mirada jade y avellana se encontraron un segundo, pero el sonrió con diversión, para seguir mirando a la rubia. La peli azul se fijó en su amiga y asintió.-**Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida? **

**-Tranquila Lu-chan…-** dijo Levy mirando al frente.- **Baja la voz que puede oírte-**. Se escuchó un leve bufido a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoraron.

**-Que me tranquilice?-** dijo la rubia exasperada, pero en un susurro.-**Levy-chan, no me ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la hija de madre semana. Ni aquí, ni en la comida, ni en ningún lado. Ni siquiera estoy en paz en mi propia habitación!**

-**Baja la voz, Lu-chan, no vez que…**- se detuvo y miro a la chica sorprendida**.- Te sigue en tu habitación? Lo has visto?**

-**Bueno, lo he visto seguirme hasta los dormitorios…**- confeso la rubia- **Pero aun así siento que alguien me observa todo el tiempo cuando estoy en ella.**

-**Y crees que es el**…-argumento Levy.

**-Obviamente, sí.-** Se quejó Lucy ante la incredulidad de Levy. Había pruebas irrefutables a estos hechos… O no?

**-Tal vez le gustas y solo te está acosando**.- se burló Mac Garden con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucy la miro incrédula al ver que se tomaba eso como un juego.- **Solo es una broma…**

**-Ja, ja… Mira como rio**.-Dijo Lucy con molestia. –**Hablo en serio Levy-chan. Ese chico me tiene hasta la coronilla.**

**-Les molesta que me una a su interesante conversación?**- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas se dieron la vuelta para ver al profesor con cara de pocos amigos detrás de ellas.- **Me parece que estamos dando historia, no filosofía del amor.**- La clase rio.- **Ambas, castigadas después de clases. Nunca pensé que tendría que castigar a una estudiante ejemplar como Mac Garden por culpa de otra, Hearthfilia.**- Lucy lo miro atónita y Levy iba a replicar algo, pero el profe ya se había ido.- **Ahora saquen todos una hoja, vamos a hacer el ejercicio de lo que acaban de leer. En parejas.**- dijo mirándoles. Hubo murmullos de desaprobación y una mano al aire**.- Que sucede Strauss?**

-**Se puede grupo de a cinco?-** pregunto alrededor de su círculo de amigas.

-**No.-** contesto cortante.-**Primera pegunta. En qué año…?**

**-No te preocupes Lu-chan, no fue culpa tuya**.-le dijo Levy al ver su cara.-**Algún día me tenían que castigar…**

-**No es eso Levy-chan…-** contesto la rubia mirando al suelo.-**Solo me pregunto qué sucederá…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de soportar la regañina de Erza por su falta de consideración en clase mientras Gray y Gajeel se reían de ellas por detrás de la pelirroja, Estuvieron dos casi tres horas escribiendo un resumen de la revolución francesa de diez páginas sin siquiera tener un libro sobre el tema. Lo único bueno del día fue ver a Levy mandar a volar a Gajeel después de usar su mahou con la palabra "Idiota" en forma de bate.

**-Nos retiramos**.- dijo Levy cerrando la puerta. Lucy espero a que llegara a su lado y salieron juntas del edificio, retomando el tema que discutían en clase, o al menos al sujeto de ese tema.-**Crees que este por aquí?**

-**No parece**- contesto su amiga mirando alrededor. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos. Luego suspiro de alivio.- **Al fin…**

-**Qué crees que sucedió?**- pregunto la peli azul más calmada.

-**Ni idea**.- Confirmo su amiga. Se quedaron calladas otro rato hasta ver el edificio en que se localizaban los dormitorios. –**Que bien que llegamos… ha sido un día agotador…**

-**Y aún tenemos que hacer la tarea de mañana.**- se alegró Levy.

-**No me lo recuerdes…-** dijo Lucy apesadumbrada. Miro al edificio como si este fuese el culpable de sus deberes escolares, cambiando la mirada al notar algo extraño.

-**Vamos, Lu-chan. No es como si…**-La mano de Lucy cubrió su boca y la arrastro detrás de un árbol cercano. Levy no forcejeo, pues sabía que ella no tenía malas intenciones. En cambio, miro a su amiga aun con la mano en la boca, recibiendo como respuesta que Lucy señalase con su cabeza hacia el edificio. Hizo un signo de silencio con las manos y la soltó. Ambas miraron por detrás del árbol.

En el portón del edificio se encontraba un chico de cabellos rosados. Natsu miraba el cielo con una mezcla de enojo, seriedad y frustración. Los cerro bajando la cabeza para suspirar pesadamente. Observo un rato la parte alta del edificio, para luego comenzar a caminar lejos de él… por donde se encontraban las chicas ocultas.

Mientras él se acercaba ellas se escondieron mejor con el árbol, tratando de no ser vistas. Cuando el chico pasó frente a ellas, contuvieron el aliento. Escucharon atentamente para oír sus pasos alejarse, pero solo escucharon un ligero chisporroteo. Esperaron un minuto y volvieron a asomarse. El lugar estaba desierto.

**-Se ha ido…-**observo sabiamente Levy.

**-Debió hacer lo mismo que cuando peleo con los chicos…**- dijo Lucy observando la lejanía con el ceño fruncido.-**Que vino a hacer aquí?**

**-No lo sé, Lu-chan**.- dijo Levy cambiando al edificio**.-A menos que…-** Separo en el justo lugar donde él estaba y miro alrededor.

**-Que haces Levy-chan?-** pregunto la rubia extrañada. Levy no le hizo caso y miro hacia arriba. El susto se vio brevemente en su rostro, para ser cambiado por esa cara que uno pone cuando comprueba su teoría**..- Que sucede?-** Como respuesta Levy la agarro de la mano y la arrastro dentro del lugar.

-**Creo saber…-** dijo concentrada. Subieron escaleras hasta llegar a su pasillo, donde soltó a la ruina para coger aliento.

**-Me vas a decir?**- pregunto Lucy molesta.

-**Ahora. Vamos.-** Y camino directo al cuarto de la rubia, eliminando la duda de la cabeza de la chica. Seguramente Dragneel había ido a la habitación de ella.

Cuando llegaron, notaron de inmediato que la puerta estaba normal. No había signos de forcejeo. Cosa que no les preocupo, ya que sabían lo que él podía hacer. Lucy coloco la llave en el cerrojo y mirando a Levy chan le dio la vuelta. Empujo la puerta débilmente para que se abriera, revelando una escena que dejo congeladas a las dos chicas.

En la habitación reinaba el caos. No había nada roto, pero el desorden era impresionante. Las pocas joyas que tenía Lucy estaban regadas por el suelo, junto a sus preciados libros y Hojas de papel con la caligrafía de la rubia. Las sabanas de la cama estaban tiradas sobre el escritorios, manchadas del color oscuro de la tinta. Los estantes estaban vacíos, al igual que los cajones. La ropa de la chica estaba tirada en toda el área. En sí, a Lucy casi le da un infarto.

-**MI…Mi…**-Decía la pobrecita desde la puerta, mientras Levy revisaba el cuarto de baño que también era un desastre.- **Mi… Mi…-** Levy miro a su amiga con pena.

**-Lu-chan… De verdad…-** comenzó a decir.

-**MI HABITACIÓN!-**grito Lucy como si Levy estuviese del otro lado de un estadio de futbol.- **QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ… Ese hijo de…**

**-Cálmate Lu-chan!-** la agarro Levy antes que terminase de destrozar sus cosas. La chica la miro con un aura semejante a la de Erza, pero al no ser la pelirroja no se acobardo.- **Necesitamos revisar si falta algo.**

-**Y que quieres que haga? Limpiar?-** pregunto Irónicamente. Levy sonrió y escribió una palabra en el aire, en este caso "REINIGEN". Con rapidez todo se ordenó y limpio solo, dejando atónita a la rubia.-**Tenia que preguntar**.- dijo con molestia al ver su cuarto en el más pulcro orden.- **Como rayos lo hiciste?**

**-Mi mahou**.-contesto Levy con autosuficiencia sentándose en la hecha cama**.- Curiosamente ciertas palabras tienen más poder en un idioma que en otros.**

**-Y eso fue…-**pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-**alemán**.- contesto feliz.-**Ahora puedes revisar si te hace falta algo.**

**-No puedes usar una palabra?-** pregunto con desgana. Levy negó. Con pesadez se puso a buscar. Sin el mahou de Levy tardaron más de dos horas en revisar las cosas de la rubia, sin encontrar nada perdido. Rendidas, se acostaron-**Esta todo…**

**-Segura que no falta nada?-**le pregunto Levy mirando el techo.

-**Nada de Nada-**confirmo Lucy con desgana. Se sentó en su cama mirando a Levy.-**No lo entiendo. Por qué le hace esto a mi habitación y no se lleva nada?**

**-Tal vez si te está acosando.-**La mirada de Lucy la hizo añadir-**O tal vez no logro encontrarlo…-**Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y entorno los ojos.-**Que es eso?**

**-Qué cosa?-**pregunto Lucy extrañada. Levy se incorporó y se agacho delante del cajón del estante de Lucy. Paso la mano por debajo, buscando. Cuando la saco, tenía una cosa sedosa y blanca, muy común en las aves.-**Plumas? De donde vendrán? No son mías…**

-**Tal vez las dejo Dragneel-** dijo Levy sin muchas ganas.

-**No lo creo…**- dijo Lucy tomándolas y dejándolas en uno de los cajones del escritorio.-**No sé de qué tratan, pero una cosa estoy segura. Ese chico me va a escuchar.**

**-Lu-chan…-**Se rindió Levy. Hablaron un rato de posibles causas y maneras de probar la culpa, cosa un poco difícil ya que la cerradura no estaba forzada, arreglaron el desorden.. Y los dormitorios tienen restricciones rúnicas para evitar el uso de Mahou. Levy era, técnicamente, la excepción a la regla. A las 10 Levy se fue a su habitación, recordándole a Lucy tener cuidado.

Cuando estuvo sola Lucy se dio cuenta de algo: Por primera vez en una semana no se sentía observada. Dudosa abrió la ventana y miro alrededor. Todo desierto. Se quedó un rato cavilando hasta que una brisa helada el obligo a cerrar la ventana de golpe.

-**Parece que va a llover**...- Dijo mirando las nubes en el cielo. Lluvia. Precipitación creada en las nubes para liberar el exceso de agua… Recordó cuando Gray intento usar su Mahou al cielo y terminaron cubiertos de nieve por tres días… Divertido, sin contar el hecho de que nadie tenía abrigos. Como le agradaba la nieve. Nieve.

Abrió mucho los ojos antes de caminar hasta el estante donde recogieron las plumas. Observo detenidamente los cajones buscando algo, cualquier cosa… Unas pequeñas marcas de garra en el segundo de arriba le llamaron la atención. Entonces su idea no estaba tan mal…

Miro de nuevo por la ventana y ajusto las cortinas. Se agacho frente a ella y comenzó a contar los tablones. EN uno se detuvo y lo presiono. La tabla se levantó y la quito rechinando levemente. Metió la mano en la oscuridad y comenzó a tantear, con una mueca de concentración en el rostro. Al rato sonrió satisfecha y saco un pequeño baúl, no muy grande. Se quitó el collar y abrió el objeto de madera.

No había mucho adentro. Un fajo de cartas, una vieja caja musical, una foto enmarcada, unos papeles y una caja pequeña. Se acercó a la caja y la abrió. Un extraño olor a cenizas la hizo volverse, pensando en fuego. Tardo unos segundos e darse cuenta que provenía del interior de la caja.

Agarro la bufanda y se sorprendió al sentirla más calida que de costumbre… Mirando alrededor, esta vez con vergüenza la olfateo. Frunció el ceño y lo hizo otra vez, sorprendida ante el misterioso cambio que tuvo el objeto. Miro la bufanda con ojos inquisidores, tratando de pensar una respuesta… medianamente Lógica a ese hecho.

La doblo lentamente y coloco todo de nuevo en su lugar, cuidando que la tabla quedase puesta correctamente. Se comenzó a desvestir y se metió en la ducha, pensando como rayos se mete siempre en problemas. Y aún seguía con el feliz presentimiento que no le esperaba nada bueno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En otro lado de la academia, al mismo tiempo que Levy y Lucy descubrían el desastre en la habitación de la rubia, la puerta de una solitaria cabaña en el bosque se abría para dejar a entrar a un sujeto peligrosa Natsu cerró la puerta tras de sí y miro la oscura habitación, débilmente iluminada con los últimos rayos solares del día. Una cosa, específicamente un gato celeste con alas, casi lo tira al volar a recibirlo.

**-Natsu!-** dijo el minino sonriente. El chico lo miro sin inmutarse.- **Que sucede?-** La ceja del peli rosa se alzó un poco, sin cambiar el gesto.

-**Por qué lo hiciste?-** pregunto por fin. Happy se alejó de él y mirando a todos lados busco una respuesta.

**-Ha. Hacer que?-** Natsu lo miro fijamente y suspiro. El gato no sabía mentir.

**-Lo del cuarto de Hearthfilia-** dijo molesto acercándose a la mesa, donde se encontraba un plato con buena cantidad de comida. Happy se encogió de hombros, pero el sudor lo delataba.- **Vengo de ahí. Su olor estaba por todo el lugar.**

-**No fue mi idea**.- se defendió el gato.- **Aunque no me negué a ayudar… Necesitamos encontrar tu bufanda Natsu…**- EL chico sonrió de lado y le rasco la cabeza. Happy sonrió. En menos de un minuto la comida desapareció del plato.

**-Y Charle?**

**-Aquí**- dijo la gata saliendo de la sombra en un gran efecto teatral. Los chicos la miraron con una gota.

**-Me puedes decir en que pensaban cuando se metieron ahí?-** pregunto Natsu estirándose.- **Dejaron el lugar hecho un desastre… Apuesto que cuando me vieron inmediatamente me culparon.**- Coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió con burla.- **Esconderse tras un árbol… Ni que fuese a borrar su olor…**

**-Tu cara**.- El chico se dio la vuelta y se miró en un pequeño espejo. Al instante se colocó serio y volvió a ver a los gatos. Suspiro.- **Ves? Si haces un gesto aparecen. Necesitas esa bufanda…**

-**No importa, ya me acostumbre.**-dijo restándole importancia. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.- **Por cierto…-** Ambos gatos alzaron las orejas.- **Descubrieron algo?-** pregunto en tono serio. Charle bajo la cabeza y Happy la miro triste**.- Ya veo…** -se hizo silencio unos segundos.- **Ese mal dicho de Hades e las va a pagar...-**grito lo último con molestia, para luego toser bruscamente. Happy le dio un vaso de agua**.- Gracias… Happy.**

-**Deberías descansar.-** dijo la gata volando a la ventana.-**Estoy segura que mañana sucederá algo grande**.- Lo miro.- **Asegúrate estar preparado**.-Natsu asintió. Se acostó por completo en la cama.

-Buenas noches chicos.- dijo sonriente, mirándolos.

**-Buenas noches Natsu**.- contesto Happy volando a su lado, pero el chico ya se había quedado dormido.-**No tienes remedio**.- dijo con una gota, para luego mirar a Charle que veía las nubes pensativa.- **Charle…-** pero la gata estaba perdida en el cielo, pensando en su mejor amiga. Una leve brisa soplo, arrastrando con ellas las palabras de la minina.

**-Wendy…**

* * *

**_Aja. Se quedaron con la palabra en la boca._**

**_Que tal eh? Es una mezcla de capitulo para que te rías y capitulo informador. Ya basta de introducciones, _****_El proximo cap inician una serie de sucesos que los dejaran con la boca aún más abierta... Más o menos._**

**_Pero que no panda el cunico! Sera peor de lo que imaginan... _**

**_Como sea. Que tal les pareció? Créanme que el que Natsu tenga 567 años no es lo único que les sorprenderá. Por que revelo esto? Para dejar claros ciertos comentarios que usare en el capitulo posterior entre personajes._**

**_Igual me encantaría saber que dicen. SU opinión en general... Acepto de todo. Y les pido me ayuden con una cosa... Así que pregun... A no, esperen._**

**_AYUDENME A PONERLE UN NOMBRE A ESTA HISTORIA...T-T._**

**_No puede ser "Fic Sin Nombre" toda la vida..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos la proxima vez que decida subir un capitulo._**

**_Chao._**

* * *

Probablemente suba otro cap del "Silencioso Dragneel" en mitad de semana. Atentos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Aqui un nuevo cap de este fic con un nombre que me recomendo una linda persona. Me dicen si les gusta para dejarlo como esta, sino a buscar otrto.**_

_**Como sea, Nuevo cap! Espero les guste... aqui comienza lo bueno.**_

_**pD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de HIro Mashima**_

* * *

Cap. 6.

Problemas

Nieve. Justo lo que le faltaba. Seguramente sería culpa de Gray, de nuevo. Una capa de este hermoso manto cubría todo a su vista, desde el canto de la ventana de su habitación. Era una visión hermosa, pero lo último que necesitaba era nieve en verano, otra vez.

Lucy dejo de mirar por la ventana y comenzó a preocuparse por sus problemas: No tenía ropa para protegerse del frio. Como estaban en verano no se preocupa por buscar ello, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber buscado un remplazo cuando Gray y Gajeel (junto a tantos mas) destruyeron la lavandería a finales del invierno junto con la ropa invernal de los estudiantes, incluyendo la de ella.

Después de varios minutos encontró un abierto que le quedaba un poco corto y unos guantes de lana. Se los coloco sobre el uniforme pensando que así se protegería del frio, pero una brisa fría traída de quien sabe dónde destrozo su esperanza.

Miro en cada rincón de la habitación buscando otra cosa sin mucho resultado. Sus ojos se posaron inconscientemente en cierto punto de su habitación. Miro fijamente ese lugar y negó con la cabeza. Otra leve ventisca se coló por la ventana, haciéndola tomar una decisión. Total seria como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Lucy sonrió con este pensamiento.

Diez minutos después entro al comedor, donde recibió la bandeja en sus alimentos bajo la mirada de la casera. Como ahí estaba cálido, contrario al resto del lugar, se quitó lo que tenía para calentarse y lo coloco en su mochila. La mayoría hablaba de protegerse del frio, mirando con molestia la mesa a la que se dirigía la rubia, y otros de juegos y carreras que podrían realizar antes que el clima común se restableciera.

Como casi todos los días, Gray y Gajeel discutían por quien era el culpable de quien sabe que, tal vez lo de la lavandería. Antes de sentarse Lucy los miro, suspirando en el momento que tomo asiento. Miro a la única chica de la mesa, aparte de ella, claro.

-**Buenos días Levy-chan**- saludo a la pequeña peli azul. Levy asintió sin apartar la vista del libro que leía, grueso de cubierta rojiza, comportamiento nada extraño en ella. Lucy miro alrededor al notar la ausencia de la cabecilla autodenominada del grupo**- Donde esta Erza?**

-**La llamaron para que ayudase en una cosa que no sé qué es**.-contesto su amiga asando una página- **Creo que se llevó su desayuno, así que no la veremos hasta el almuerzo.**

**-Ya veo**…- murmuro Lucy pensativa. Miro su desayuno y luego a Levy, específicamente el libro que leía**- Que lees ahora? No será otro libro sobre esa cultura rara que encontraste, no?**

**-No es rara, Lu-chan**- dijo la lectora un poco molesta, sin levantar apenas los ojos del escrito.- **Tal vez no sea como las que siempre cuentan en Historia, pero te aseguro que no es rara.**

**-Levy-chan**- Llamo Lucy tomando su café- **Decían que los dragones eran reales y gobernaban a los humanos.**

**-No gobernaban, convivían. O en caso extremo guiaban**- la corrigió Levy cerrando el libro con cariño.-**Vivian como iguales con los humanos, y si tenían problemas ayudaban. Incluso este libro coloca sus tierras en lo que llamamos el continente perdido.**

**-Leer sobre Atlantis no me molesta, pero Levy-chan**- refuto la rubia haciendo un gesto elocuente- **Dragones? En serio? Admite que estas obsesionada…**

**-Los dragones han estado presentes en un gran número de mitologías que aseguran su existencia**- contesto Levy molesta- **Y no estoy obsesionada.**

**-No hay prueba de ellos, y si lo estas**- le contesto la otra chica. Se miraron mutuamente con el ceño fruncido para después echarse a reír. Al escuchar las risas, los dos idiotas… chicos del grupo las miraron extrañados.

-**Que sucede enana?**-pregunto Gajeel alzando una ceja.

**-Por enésima vez no me digas enana**- contesta la "enana" con molestia, aunque casi no se notaba por la sonrisa en su rostro. Gajeel miro a otro lado un tanto, poco sonrojado. Gray y Lucy rieron por lo bajo**.- Y no sucede nada… Aparte de que la mitad de la academia morirá de frio por su culpa.**

-**Vamos Levy, no fue nuestra culpa. Al menos no la mía.-** Gajeel fulmino a Gray con la mirada**.- Y no sabemos como sucedió…**

**-Claro…-** dijeron las chicas a la vez rodando los ojos.

-**Oigan…**- se quejó el semidesnudo, pero alguien lo llamo a la distancia.

-**Gray, ey!-** saludo un chico de pelo rojizo- **La próxima vez que hagas caer nieve avisa!**

**-Por enésima vez no fui yo-** dijo el aludido con molestia**.- Porque rayos me culpan?**

**-Porque tú fuiste el idiota que creo una tormenta de nieve en la escuela.**- contesto Gajeel.

-**No fuiste tú?-** añadió Lucy sorprendida.- **De verdad creí que eras tú…-** Una flecha con la palabra "Culpable" se atascó en la cabeza de Gray. Ella ni se dio cuenta cuando otra idea paso por su cabeza y negó.

-**Vamos Gray, no es para tanto-** trato de animar Levy a su amigo. Miro hacia el reloj principal y se levantó, abrazando su libro.-**Creo que ya me voy, tengo que ayudar al sensei.**

**-Espera enana, te acompaño**- dijo Gajeel levantándose, provocando otras risas silenciosas.

**-Arigatou, Gajeel**- contesto la chica risueña, con su efecto en el metalero. Soltó una mano del libro y Gajeel el agarro. Los que se quedaron en la mesa los vieron alejarse tomados de la mano.

**-Todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que sean novios**- dijo Gray al aire, para luego mirar a Lucy. La chica se estaba colocando el abrigo y los guantes.- **Tú que dices?**

**-Opino lo mismo, a pesar de que ya van año y medio**.-contesto sacando una bufanda y colocándosela al cuello con un poco de duda. Miro al pelinegro.- **Y tu ropa?**

**-Así estoy bien-** contesto el chico con solo los pantalones puestos. Lucy negó con la cabeza, mientras él se ponía en pie.- **Nos vamos?-** Ella asintió.

Afuera, la nieve caía tiñendo del blanco más puro todas las cosas desde las hojas de los arboles hasta el camino hacia la academia. Incluso una fuente cercana estaba congelada. Era una buena vista. Congeladora, pero buena. A Gray no le importaba un peino, total era la Antártida ambulante. Cuando Lucy salió a ese pasaje helado, todas las dudas sobre lo de la mañana se fueron de una vez. Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar. Gray la miro un rato.

-**Linda bufanda**- ella sintió un ligero escalofrió, pero lo reprimió con una sonrisa, diciéndose a sí misma que debía quitársela antes de entrar al salón.

**-Es lo único que tenía**- contesto tranquila. Lugo cambio su sonrisa a un gesto de molestia- **Ya que cierto par de idiota**s – Gray rio divertido- **Se encargaron de hacer explotar todo mi guardarropa.**

-**Ya les dije que… Olvidadlo**- Lucy rio, provocándole una sonrisa al chico**- y… hiciste lo de mates?**

Por si no se dieron cuenta, tanto Gray como Gajeel están en el año de Lucy, solo que en un salón diferente. El último estaba ahí porque se había quedado de año…dos veces. Una por vago y la otra… por Levy.

El resto del camino se la pasó hablando de las clases, las tareas, insultando a los profesores y alabando a otros. Estaban en medio de una discusión sobre el profesor de Historia cuando Gray se detuvo.

-**Bien, aquí te dejo**- Ella lo miro extrañada y el señalo la pared como respuesta. Estaba tan entretenida que no noto cuando llegaron frente a su clase.- **Nos vemos Lucy.**

**-Nos vemos.**- se despidió la chica sonriente, olvidando su pequeño plan. Coloco una mano en la puerta y entro

Lo primero que vio inconscientemente fue a un chico de pelo rosa, cuyos ojos pasaron de la fría seriedad a la sorpresa y luego a Levy, que tenía la misma expresión del chico, pero después puso un gesto de desaprobación. Lucy teatro de sonreírle a su amiga como disculpa, pero algo apareció en su campo visual.

Todos los presentes miraban alternativamente el asiento de Natsu y a su dueño con sorpresa. Estaba sentado y un segundo después estaba frente a la chica, que retrocedió un paso del susto.

La mirada de él era una mezcla de alegría, curiosidad y molestia… La rubia tuvo que admitir que sus ojos eran más habladores que el chico. Apenas noto cuando el hizo el amago de alzar el brazo hacia su cuello.

La palabra "ALTO" le cayó en la cabeza, tirando al suelo frente a Lucy. Todos miraron a Levy, que señalaba el lugar con un lápiz,. Se levantó se acercó a la rubia, llevándola arrastras hasta su asiento, donde aparto a Droy con la mirada.

Cuando ambas se sentaron, Dragneel se incorporó murmurando cosas inentendibles para la humanidad. Miro a Levy molesto, pero contrario a lo que la gente pensaba, suspiro para tranquilizarse y se sentó en su lugar. Nadie dijo nada y ese silencio se estableció ahí haciendo notablemente la habitación más fría… Unos minutos después llego el profesor Azuma con cara seria.

**-Todos a sus lugares**- ordeno colocándose al frente de la clase. Cuando esto se hizo, miro a cada uno lentamente, deteniéndose un poco más en Natsu y en Lucy, para nerviosismo de esta.- **Saquen sus cuadernos, tema "Inecuaciones cuadráticas"-** Mientras los muchachos rezongaban con el tema nuevo, Levy comenzó a regañar a Lucy.

**-Por qué trajiste esta cosa?-** le dijo agarrando una de las esquinas de la cuadriculada bufanda

-**Era esto o morir de frio.-** contesto la rubia**.- Recuerda lo que hicieron tu novio y Gray.**

**-Te dije que compraras más ropa**.- contesto Levy. El profesor pasó a su lado y fingieron escribir. Cuando se fue.-**Y podrías haberme pedido alguna prestada. Mira lo que paso!**

**-Ya habías bajado-** refuto Lucy, mirando levemente hacia atrás. Levy la imito y vio que miraba a Natsu, que tenía una mueca en la cara- **Y no creo que fuese tan malo**…- Levy la miro incrédula

-**La trajiste para vengarte por lo de tu habitación**- susurro indignada.- **Te pones en peligro por algo tan idiota.**

-**Yo no creo que sea idiota, ES mi habitación**- contesto la rubia molesta- **Y mira, es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. El sufre y yo no me muero de frio.**

**-Ay, Lu-chan, espero que esto no acabe mal.**

**-Ya que está tan interesada en la clase, no le importaría resolver un problema, señorita Mac Garden?-** Levy y Lucy lo miraron un tanto rojas por ser descubiertas. Aun así, la peli azul se levanto

**-Hai**- y se alejó de la rubia, inconsciente de cuánta razón tenía…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hora del almuerzo. Ninguna se movió hasta que el salón estuvo completamente vacío, pero cuando al fin lo hicieron, alguien les cerraba el camino en el pasillo.

**-Me podrías acompañar un momento, Hearthfilia?-** pregunto Natsu Dragneel con seriedad. Aunque pareció más una orden que una pregunta.

**-No, lo siento-** contesto Lucy preocupada. Natsu alzo una ceja y dio un paso hacia las chicas. Luego dio un salto atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar una palabra gris escita en griego le cayera en la cabeza. El chico peli rosa miro a Levy con molestia, mientras ella se colocaba frente a Lucy apuntándolo con un lapicero.

**-Ella dijo que no. Y no me importa lo que quieras, no te vas a acercar a Lu-chan-** hablo firme. El la miro sin entender y se encogió de hombros. De un invisible movimiento separo a Levy de Lucy, sujetando a esta última. Antes de que las chicas reaccionaran, Natsu desapareció con la rubia. Levy solo se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba su amiga hace un segundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras sentía esa extraña mezcla, para después perder el equilibrio y caer sentada al sentir loa nieve a sus pies. Miro hacia arriba y vio a Natsu mirando alrededor Estaban en uno de los bosques de la academia, que ella reconoció como el que utilizaban de vez en cuando para estudiar Astronomía. Si algo le sucedía… Nadie se enteraría.

**-Pétra? En serio**?- dijo el chico recostándose de un árbol- **Tu amiga es una entrometida.**- Ella se levantó lentamente para no volver a caer y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- **Ni que te fuese a hacer algo malo…+**

**-Entonces que quieres?-** pregunto la chica buscando una inexistente ruta de escape. Cierto que había muchas, pero si tu enemigo se aparece de repente donde quiera… Como escapas?

**-Solo quiero mi bufanda de vuelta**- dijo con normalidad. La nieve a su alrededor tenía una textura extraña…

**-Tu bufanda?**- pregunto extrañada. El la señalo y ella miro su cuello. Se había olvidado que la tenía puesta** -Esta bufanda es mía...**

-**La robaste de algún lugar y los** de ese lugar me la robaron a mi.- le dijo con calma- **Me la puedes regresar ya? Se me acaba el tiempo…**

**-Tiempo para qué? Como sabes como la conseguí?-**pregunto alejándome lentamente. El la miro molesto y sin saber cómo se colocó atrás de ella. Como respuesta agarro mejor la bufanda.- **Si la quieres, responde.**

-**Eres rara-** le dijo el, causándole molestia- **Ambas preguntas solo me conciernen a mí, no le responderé a una niña como tú.**

**-En primer lugar tengo diecisiete.**- dijo molesta- **Y si no respondes no te daré MI bufanda**.-Una venita apareció en la cabeza del chico.

**-Mira mocosa**- dijo con una molesta sonrisa.- E**sa bufanda lleva conmigo más tiempo del que llevas viviendo en este mundo, así que devuélvemela. Ahora-** Ella enarco las cejas con claras intenciones de no cooperar.

-**Mocosa? No eres más grande que yo para llamarme así**.- Natsu hacia un gran esfuerzo para no golpear a una chica.

**-Créeme que eres una…- **se detuvo mirando hacia atrás. Ella lo miro extrañada un rato… y echo a correr. Cuando se alejó un metro de el choco con algo… Una especie de barrera invisible.

**-Pero que…-** Natsu corrió donde ella estaba y la alejo.

**-Serás idiota, les has llamado**—le dijo el chico mientras esa parte del bosque comenzaba a oscurecerse y esta oscuridad los rodeaba a ellos.. Ella estaba atónita cuando el volteo a verla- **Escucha, siento lo que hare, pero es por tu bien**.- Dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándola inconsciente.

Un segundo después de las sombras se formaron tres siluetas, dos altas y una mediana. Cuando estuvieron cerca del chico, se vio que eran dos mujeres y un viejo, mejor conocido como…

**-Hades-** dijo el chico con la voz cargada de enojo.

**-Veo que llegamos en buen momento**- ironizo mirando a la chica inconsciente. Chasqueo los dedos y las dos chicas se acercaron a Natsu, que solo rodeo a Lucy con sus brazos.

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver**.- dijo molesto.

-**No creo que te importe si hace el evento de esta noche interesante.-** dijo el hombre con parche en el ojo.- O prefieres que lo haga con tu querida hermanita?

**- A ninguna**- dijo firmemente.

**-No puedes decidir.**- le recordó con arrogancia.- **Sabes lo que sucederá si no obedeces.-** La mirada del chico se enfrió.- **Y que quieres con ella? Es solo una estudiante cualquiera**.

**-No creo que lo sea.-** dijo Ultear con media sonrisa.- **Si la está poniendo a la altura de la niña**, e**sta chica tiene algo especial, no? **- Natsu la miro, confirmando sus palabras.- Parece que acerté.

**-Entonces que te parece un trato?-** dijo Hades caminando hacia con una sonrisa socarrona- **No tienes muchas opciones y así ambos salimos beneficiados**.- Natsu sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero también que no cumpliría sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Cuando los abrió tenían ese tono que tanto perturbaba a Lucy.

**-Que tienes que decir?-** Ultear miro a Meredy, luego a Hades y de ultimo a Natsu.

-**Esto se pone interesante…**

* * *

_**Que tal?**_

_**Ahora si comienza lo interesante de este fic. El siguiente za sera algo gore... Na. No se escribir eso, pero or ahí va la idea.**_

_**Esa Lucy, echándole leña al fuego. Lastima que termino en un incendio incontrolable.**_

_**Que creen que sucederá? Que quiere este Hades con Lucy? Por que Natsu la protegio? Cuando me dignare a especificar el color de los ojos de Natsu? Todas estas preguntas... Siguiente cap. Y si tienes otras preguntas, tendrás que esperar un poco más... ;)**_

_**Y ustedes que dicen? **_

_**Me interesa su opinion, en especial con el actual nombre. Y del cap... Acepto tomatazos, lechugazos, que me regalen a Happy... En serio, eso me alegra. Y les pregunto... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo cap! Chao!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola minna!_**

**_Aqui otro cap de Fic sin Nombre... HASTA QUE LE CONSIGA UNO._**

**_Este cap esta muy emocionante, pues comienza el verdadero fic... Basta de introducciones._**

**_Les pido paciencia con la parte de la pelea, ya que nunca he escrito una... y se hara muy recurrente en mis fics..._**

**_Pero basta de charle... digo Charla. FT no es mio, y disfruten..._**

* * *

Cap. 7

Pelea

La habitación era oscura, un tanto aterradora. Las barras de metal que había a un costado le daban la sensación de estar en la cárcel, pero la puerta entreabierta al fondo desmentía esta idea. El sonido de una gotera, procedente de algún lado, estaba presente. En una de las paredes se encontraba recostada una chica de rubios cabellos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Sobre sus ojos habían colocado una especie de venda. Hizo un pequeño movimiento que fue secundado por un sonido metálico, logrando despertarla.

**-Que…-** pregunto medio dormida. Se incorporó un poco, aun arrastrando el sonido con ella. Movió la cabeza varias veces como buscando una fuente de Luz.-**Que sucedió?.-** pregunto al aire. En respuesta unos ojos verdosos se abrieron en la oscuridad, mas no se dijo nada. La chica intento mover las manos, dándose cuenta que estaban atadas. El alzo un poco, podía mover los brazos libremente. Hizo una mueca de desconfianza y se acercó las manos al rostro.

**-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú**- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad. Ella miro alrededor asustada, al saberse desprotegida

-**Quién es? Natsu?-** pregunto moviendo la cabeza, buscando captar algún sonido con su oído.

-**Obviamente no, soy su fantasma**- contesto sarcásticamente el chico saliendo de las sombras. Al igual que Lucy tenía las manos atadas, solo que ninguna venda cubría sus ojos, que miraban a la chica de arriba abajo- **Hubiese sido mejor que no despertaras.**

**-Por qué dices eso?-** pregunto apuntando la cabeza en dirección a la voz- **Dónde estoy? Que quieres de mí? Que sucede? Por qué me secuestraste?-** Él se agacho y le agarro la cabeza, callándola de golpe. Aunque no pudiese verle, sabía que estaba molesto.

**-En primer lugar, no te secuestre, al menos no yo.-** contesto con calma mirándole la cara- **Segundo, lo único que yo quisiera de ti seria que me devolvieses mi bufanda… Ya tiene tu olor y eso me molesta, aunque no pueda en este momento.**- La chica frunció el ceño, pero antes de hablarle el gano- **Y tercero, estas aquí como una especie de rehén de Grimoire.**

-**Rehén de qué?-** pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza.- **Como sabes eso? También te agarraron?**

**-No, yo ya estoy atrapado en esto.-** contesto con voz cansina, como si el asunto no le agradase en nada.- **Aunque eso no evita que me esposen como tu.**- añadió mirando las ataduras.- **Aunque sería fácil liberarme…-**En su rostro apareció una sonrisa torcida.

-**Y POR QUE NO LO HACES**?- pregunto ella exasperada, o mejor dicho le grito. EL miro a la puerta y le tapó la boca.- **sijekfe… vueorj parf nsdje ifioja (Suéltame, bueno para nada… Idiota)-** sintió que su boca comenzaba a enfriarse y se calló. El peli rosa compuso una leve sonrisa.

**-Veo que entendiste**- se burló Natsu sin retirar la mano.-**Te explicare lo básico, pero no dirás absolutamente nada. Entendido?-** ella asintió.- **Bien, aquí voy**

-**Dónde estamos?-** Pregunto apenas se vio libre, solo que esta vez en voz baja. El chico suspiro.

**-Que les enseñan en estos días…-**comento más para sí que para ella. Luego miro el techo con una mueca-**Aunque no soy nadie para quejarme…**

-**Oye…-** hablo ella echándose un poco hacia atrás…

**-Bien. Estamos en "El Domo", un sitio propiedad de Grimoire Hearth, con los cuales no quisieras tener problemas. Su dueño es Hades, seguramente te sería muy conocido si lo vieras-** añadió con sarcasmo, confundiendo a la chica.- **Como sea, ese mocoso es poderoso y lastimosamente tiene contactos hasta en el inframundo.-** La chica se puso a temblar.- **Tu estas aquí, como ya dije, como una especie de rehén. Por así decirlo, caíste en su trampa al no ver el cambio obvio que experimento nuestro alrededor y darte de lleno contra su estúpida muralla.-**A la chica le resbalo una gota… Como si alguien pudiese ver un campo de fuerza invisible.-**obligándome a cargar con tu peso sobre mis hombros, el cual no es poco te recomiendo hacer dieta.-**Ahora ella estaba molesta, pero a él le causaba gracia su expresión-**Y si no quieres que te maten deberás hacer todo lo que te diga, ya que literalmente seré quien pelee. Alguna pregunta?**

**-Por qué hablas como viejo?**- pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza. Natsu se fue de espaldas al oír la pregunta.

**-En una situación como esta lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es eso?-** cuestiono con una gota al incorporarse.

**-Es que me dio curiosidad… Y si me tienen de rehén porque tengo que hacer lo que digas?**

**-Porque conozco que tratamos, en donde estamos y a que me enfrento. Y Porque soy el único que puede ver.-** le respondió con obviedad

-**Entonces déjame quitarme esto**.- dijo la chica señalando su cara.

-**Es mejor que no lo hagas, créeme**.- ella bajo sus manos al escuchar las palabras de Natsu.-**Eres una molestia**.-le dijo sin rodeos.

-**Oye!**- le reprendió ella.

**-Por qué rayos tenías que huir, te dije que no te haría nada malo.**

-**Y crees que le voy a creer a alguien que me separo de mi amiga en contra de mi voluntad?**

-**Es un buen punto, pero irrelevante**.- contesto el encogiéndose de hombros**.- Lo que ahora importa es que…**-se calló y miro a la puerta con el ceño un poco el aire y miro a Lucy**- Escucha. No hagas ruido ni el menor movimiento, a ella le encanta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela, y contigo creo que no le importaría matar.**-Lucy trago dudo al escuchar aquello**.-Y esta vez has lo que te digo, aquí no puedo hacer nada**.- Miro hacia la puerta y se alejó de la chica, volviendo a su posición inicial. Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo.-**Por favor**.- ella asintió ante esto y se calló.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, en los que ella regulaba su respiración para estar calmada, a pesar de que en su mente se hacía un torbellino del problema en que EL la había metido. Natsu solo miraba fijamente a la puerta, así sin pestañear. Al fin se escuchó el sonido de pasos, seguido de unas sombras abriendo la puerta y el clic que hace el interruptor al encender la luz.

Meredy miro al chico un rato y luego se hizo a un lado, dejando a Ultear entrar con una sonrisa pequeña. El chico no cambio el gesto para nada, n siquiera cuando la pelinegra se acercó a Lucy y se arrodillo a su lado, sin tocarla. La pobre rubia usaba todo su autocontrol para no hacer un movimiento involuntario, ni respirar agitadamente n i para que su corazón comenzase a latir como caballo desbocado.

-**Ya veo**- hablo la pelinegra incorporándose. Miro al chico que seguía mirándola con seriedad y aburrimiento.- **Vaya, vaya… Veo que una buena compañía si te mantiene callado.**

-**Es que perdí el gusto de burlarme de una idiota marioneta desechable como tu.**- dijo con una sonrisa. Meredy señalo al chico con la mano y una espada salida de la nada le hizo un corte en el rostro. Natsu solo la miro mientras la sangre resbalaba por la herida.

-**No insultes a Ultear-san**- hablo la niña con cara seria, pero voz molesta.

-**Digo la verdad. Tú y ella solo son un par de conejillos de indias como el idiota de Hades**.- Ahora Ultear fue la que le dio una patada en el estómago. EL se inclinó y tosió un poco

-**Respeta al maestro.**- dijo con calma, sin mostrar enojo**.- Agradece que nos prohibió lastimarte demasiado, si no te volvería a sacar el ojo gustosa.-** Aunque se hacia la inconsciente a Lucy se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-**Quisiera ver como lo intentas**- se burló Natsu mirando a la chica con sorna.- **Y el debería ser quien respete a sus mayores.-** Ultear le pateo el rostro, tirándolo de lado.

-**Ultear-san**- hablo Meredy al verla preparada para dar otro golpe.- **Recuerde lo que dijo Hades-sama.**

-**Ya lo sé, Meredy**- contesto la chica relajándose. Mientras Natsu se incorporaba ella se agacho a su lado.- **El show está a punto de empezar. Te quedan cinco minutos, más vale que le vayas explicando las cosas a tu amiguita**.- Se incorporó y junto a Meredy salieron de la habitación.- **No se te olvide nuestro acuerdo**.- Y cerró la puerta.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, haciéndose un silencio incómodo para la rubia después de haber escuchado la última parte. Un bufido cortó el silencio, seguido de una leve risa proveniente de Natsu. Lucy arqueo una ceja ante la locura del chico, y más cuando lo escucho acercarse y tomar sus manos. Ella se crispo.

-**Como ya escuchaste, se nos agota el tiempo**.- comento el chico serio y sonriente la vez.-**Ya te explique lo básico, así que te diré la estrategia**.- Ella asintió.- **Tú te quedas quieta donde te deje y por nada del mundo te quitaras esa venda. Especialmente si escuchas a alguien cerca. Y no ataques, aunque no creo que puedas.**

-**Quien te crees que soy?-** comento ofendida, olvidándose de preguntar otras cosas.

**-Eres una Serei Madoshi, algo que es mejor ellos no conozcan** **ni se enteren de su existencia**.- comento el con calma.

-**Una Serei que?**- pregunto ella extrañada. Comenzaron a escucharse sonidos metálicos. Natsu miro las paredes molesto.- **Que es ese sonido.**

**-Nos llevan a la arena**- contesto él. Un segundo después el suelo comenzó a elevarse, dejando de verse la puerta y los barrotes. Las ataduras que tenían desaparecieron, dándoles las manos libres. –**Al fin**- comento sobándose las muñecas- **No lo hagas**- reprendió a Lucy cuando la vio con intenciones de quitarse la venda.

-**Estoy cansada de no ver nada.-** comento ella ignorándolo. Él le sujeto las manos y colocando una mano en el nudo lo congelo**.- Frio!-** se quejó ella para tocar el trabajo del chico.- **POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! Ahora como me la voy a quitar…**

**-Porque eres tan necia?**- comento el mirando hacia arriba.- **Si te digo que no te la quites es por algo, no para molesta**r-Se miró la mano y la movió un poco.- **Rayos, ha sido demasiada magia por hoy…**

**-Damas y caballeros**! Se escuchó una voz resonar por las paredes del túnel-**Bienvenidos a otra noche de entretenimiento en El Domo**!- se escucharon aplausos y algunos gritos.-**Esta vez tenemos para su entretenimiento una pelea de pares. En un lado tenemos al dragón de veneno Cobra**!- se escucharon gritos-**y al más veloz de veloces, Racer!-** se escucharon más gritos y aplausos.- **Y en este extremo**…- Una abertura se vio. Natsu se agacho al lado d Lucy y la ayudo a permanecer de pie.

**-No hagas nada innecesario, sea lo que sea que escuches-** la chica se sintió como una carga.- **Y no eres una carga, hay cosas que vale la pena proteger.- **Y ahora la ruborizo con sus palabras. El miro hacia arriba, donde ya estaban casi en la salida.

-…**Tenemos al gran Salamander y a su compañera misteriosa!-** comento la voz. Ambos aparecieron bajo una intensa luz, en un lugar completamente oscuro. A unos metros de ellos un peli morado y un tipo con apariencia de gallina les sonreían burlonamente.- **Parece ser que ella no quiere que veamos su linda carita… Podrán ganar con esta chica cegada?-** Hubo más ruido.- **El ultimo equipo en pie será el ganador. Si ya no puede moverse o luchar, quedara eliminado. No se vale matar al oponente-** explico la voz. –**Listos? Preparados? Comiencen!**

**.**

**_(No soy buena… De hecho, nunca he escrito escenas de pelea, así que… lo siento si quedo mal…)_**

**_._**

Y se encendieron las luces. Estaban en una especie de desfiladero, rodeados de negrura en un círculo asfixiante. Natsu miro alrededor rápidamente y agarrando a Lucy salto a una pila de autos. Racer apareció den donde estaban y se lanzó hacia donde ellos estaban. Natsu soltó a Lucy y se lanzó contra e, logrando atestarle un derechazo en el rostro enviándolo a una pila que estaba cerca. Cobra apareció y salto para darle un golpe al Dragneel, pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada, enviándolo donde estaba su compañero… Donde Estaba.

Natsu cayó cerca de Lucy y la hizo a un lado, evitando que fuese golpeada a alta velocidad por Racer. Natsu salto junto con la chica a otra pila , siendo rodeados por una neblina purpura. Natsu puso mala cara al ver el veneno, en especial cundo Cobra surgió de él.

-**Vamos, Salamander**…- se burló el peli morado mirando al chico con una sonrisa burlona.- **me lo estas poniendo muy fácil… Ni siquiera tengo que oír tus pensamientos…**

**-Metete en la cabeza de otro, Cobra-** le espeto Natsu sin soltar a la chica.

-**Estas tan desesperado de que el maestro no se entere que es ella?-** dijo con burla. Natsu lo miro con odio.- **Oh, veo que te hice enojar….**

**-No dejare que le pongan un dedo encima…-** menciono mirándolo de arriba abajo, pues el peli morado se veía cansado. Sus ojos se posaron en cierto detalle y sonrió de lado, a pesar dela situación**.- Y deberías dejar de oír lo que pienso, veo que esa cosa te dificulta mucho el hacerlo.**- Cobra ahora fue el que lo miro molesto.

**-No necesito saber lo que piensas para derrotarte**- le contesto molesto. De la niebla surgió Racer, dándole una patada al Dragneel que apenas pudo esquivar. Cobra transformo sus brazos en garras y se dispuso a atacar a Lucy. Natsu salto sobre racer y usándolo de base se propulso hacia cobra dándole un buen golpe, alejándolo de la rubia.

Racer reapareció y comenzó a lanzarle golpes al chico, que los esquivaba con poca dificultad, hasta que Cobra surgió de nuevo y le dio un fuerte golpe al tomarlo desprevenido, enviándolo directo a una pared.

Lucy escucho el golpe, y sabiéndose desprotegida, salió corriendo con los ojos vendados. Al llegar al borde de los autos se lanzó, rogando caer bien. De a poco lo logro y siguió corriendo a ciegas.

-**Esta chica se cree un Jedi-** se burló Racer al aparecer frente a ella y agarrarle las muñecas.- **Porque no nos dejas ver tus lindos ojos**.- dijo acercando su mano a la cara de ella. Lucy doblo una pierna y lo golpeo en donde a un hombre le duele, provocando que el la soltara.

Con una confianza renovada se alejó del chico con una sonrisa, chocando con Cobra al intentar huir. Ella cayó al suelo por el golpe, y se asustó al saberse rodeada. Cuando Estiraron una mano hacia ella una especie de llamarada los separo. Natsu se acercó corriendo y le dio un golpe a cobra con su mano cubierta en una especie de fuego azulado, cuyas puntas a veces se tornaban anaranjadas. A Racer le dio una patada y se volteo ayudar a Lucy a levantarse.

-**Estas bien?-** pregunto. Ella asintió.- **No lo hacías tan mal después de todo**….- menciono. Miro a su izquierda y empujo a Lucy lejos de él, logrando evitar una nueva nube de humo purpura. Cobra se lanzó a por el logrando que cayera. Natsu se levantó con las manos, pero Racer apareció, enviándolo de un golpe a una pila de autos cerca de la rubia.

La chica al escuchar el estruendo y el leve quejido del Dragneel acerco sus manos al rostro, pero se detuvo al recordar todo lo que Natsu le dijo… Se sentía impotente.

-**No te la quites.-** le recordó Natsu incorporándose, respirando agitadamente. Ella sin bajar las manos movió la cabeza en su dirección. Natsu volvió a encender sus puños. Racer desapareció, pero Natsu golpeo el suelo, provocando que de alguna forma surgiese un pilar de hielo frente a ellos. El sujeto se detuvo justo a tiempo. Lucy escuchaba la respiración del chico y se preguntaba que rayos podía hacer sin desobedecerlo… Él se acercó a ella justo en el momento en que una fresca brisa soplaba en el lugar.

Entonces sucedió. La venda que hasta ese momento cubría los ojos de Lucy se deslizaba por su rostro, bajo la mirada de los dos contrincantes y de Natsu, que la miraba perplejo…

_-Entonces que te parece un trato?- dijo Hades caminando hacia con una sonrisa socarrona- No tienes muchas opciones y así ambos salimos beneficiados.- Natsu sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero también que no cumpliría sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Cuando los abrió tenían ese tono que tanto perturbaba a Lucy._

_-Que tienes que decir?_

**-Parece ser que nuestra señorita enmascarada**- comenzó a hablar la voz de hace un momento- **Ha decidido que es hora de ponerse serios en el juego.**

_-Le vamos a vendar los ojos- Natsu lo miro sin entender.- Si logras ganar sin que ella vea nada, la dejaremos tranquila. Si no lo logras…- sonrió con socarronería._

_-Qué?-pregunto con un mal presentimiento_

La venda cayo en las manos de Lucy… Como si ella misma se las hubiese quitado. Natsu veía a la chica mover la cara como confirmando que no la tenía. Lentamente abrió los ojos…

_-Si no lo logras- continuo el viejo- Ella será participante de los eventos de Grimoire, bajo tu tutela claro._

_-Quieres que apueste su libertad por ella?- pregunto completamente enojado. Agradeció tener cerca su bufanda en ese momento.- Que tan bajo puedes llegar a caer?_

_-Me interesa la forma en que proteges a la chica.- contesto el sujeto- Y mira el lado bueno, si está contigo puede que sea más considerado con ella._

_-Esto no afectara nuestro otro acuerdo…- especifico Natsu._

_-Por supuesto que no…- contesto Hades haciéndose el interesante.- Pero me alegrara tener otra forma de domarte._

Los ojos chocolates buscaron los verdes y cuando lo encontraron ya no eran de ese color… Natsu apretó el puño y la mandíbula. Su cuerpo se cubrió de un fuego azulado, liberando un ambiente congelado alrededor.

_Natsu miro a Hades y Luego a algo en una lengua extraña y volvió a mirar al viejo._

_-Trato hecho._

Y todo fue cubierto por el hielo.

* * *

**_Que tal eh?_**

**_Ya sabemos que queria Hades de Lucy y sabemos que ya nada sera como antes en la vida de la rubia. Que opinaran sus amigos? Que sucedera? Las cosas se ponen candentes (o congeladas) en el siguiente cap... Ya parezco presentador de telenovela T-T_**

**_._**

**_Les agradezco a todos por leer, y me gusta que dejen su opinion. Vamos, dejar un review no mata a nadie... Ok... Diganme su opinion (y ya se que a algunos no les gusta el suspenso que le pongo a esto, peor que puedo hacer? Me caracteriza ;) )si me dan tomatazos, si les gusto, si quieren saber que fue esa brisa fria, si quieren darme ideas para el nombre del fic (Lo cual agradeceria mucho...), lo que sea, dejen su relindo review que yo los leo gustosa._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_:_**

**_Por cierto, el Natsu de este fic tiene los ojos como la imagen que coloque... No se como describirlo, pero asi me lo imagino..._**

**_Como sea, nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**

**_Chao ;)_**


End file.
